Forget Me (Not)
by Nifawiwa
Summary: How naive of him. If that stranger would have been his soulmate, he would have felt so immediately the moment they touched, so of course no mark would be there. However... If that man isn't his soulmate, why are his crimson eyes so enchanting? AkaKuro Soulmate AU
1. Chapter 1

**_December is finally here, isn't it? That means Christmas is just around the corner, and I, being the Christmas lover that I am, could not pass such a chance to write a special story for this lovely pair, now could I? However, before you continue, I must explain a few things._**

 ** _First, how this is going to work. Initially this story was supposed to be a two-shot, but it got kinda out of hand, so I decided to scrap that idea. What I will do now is POST AN UPDATE EVERY TWO DAYS. Each chapter will be approximately 2000 words long, some being shorter and some longer. In total there will be 14 chapters, since I will end on the 25th of December. However, the last few may be longer than the rest._**

 ** _Second, for all those, who are reading my other stories. HEAR ME OUT, OKAY? Yes, I am working on them and yes, I'll try to update every single one as soon as possible, but since holidays are nearing I had to write a special story for that. That's what I've been working on almost all November. I just hope that this will satisfy your hunger for AkaKuro this whole month._**

 ** _Third, about the actual story. As you may have guessed, this is an AkaKuro Soulmate AU in which Akashi and Kuroko are not soulmates. I honestly really liked this idea, so I tried to write it out how I best understood it. I just have been reading a lot of Soulmate AUs where they are soulmates in every single one and, honestly, I got a bit tired of that. I mean, what are the chances of lovers actually being soulmates in reality? Slim, I'd say. Besides, I'm a rebel by nature. I decided to take on a popular topic from a different perspective, I hope you'll see my point as this story progresses. Now, by no means am I hating on stories where they are soulmates, I love them on the contrary, and this is merely my way. This is how I chose to contribute to this Soulmate AU idea._**

 ** _Reviews are very much appreciated!_**

 _~Chapter I~_

 _Such a beautiful flower._

And the small forest alley was full of them. The gorgeous color of blue painted the little hills on each side of the path Kuroko Tetsuya was at the moment walking. It was an early morning in his hometown and the petite male was peacefully strolling through the rather small forest, for it not only served as a calming session, but also was a shortcut to his part-time workplace. Kuroko was glad for that. He simply adored walking through the quiet woods, where only the breaking small branches underneath his feet and the birds' morning chirping could be heard. He could utterly indulge himself in the beauty of nature on these early days. And the tealnet's favorite part was exactly this alley, decorated with the lovely shade of blue, much like his own hair and eyes. Kuroko always stopped for a few minutes to admire such a creation by the unbeatable nature, presented right in front of him. And on this morning his eyes caught a flower more outstanding than the rest.

The gorgeous forget-me-not had overgrown it's sisters in both height and beauty. It's buds were in full blossom, revealing the marvelous shade of blue, more rich than the rest. The flower seemed to be begging to be admired, and Kuroko was doing just that. Such a beautiful creation, such a magnificent gift by the nature. The man suddenly wished to touch such a perfection, to feel it's fragile structure. Perhaps even to bring it home so he could admire it all he wanted.

However, just as his hand was about to reach it's destination, the side of his pinkie finger touched another hand reaching out to the flower, only not as pale as his. As if electric shock went through him, Kuroko immediately retracted his own and lifted his eyes to meet the person next to him, who he hadn't noticed before. And when his gaze landed on the stranger, he couldn't keep his eyes from slightly widening. Before him stood the most gorgeous man he had ever met. In the tealnet's mind he thought everything about the person in front of him was perfect, starting from his seemingly smooth to the touch skin and ending with his crimson hair. My, what a beautiful contrast. His red locks stood out even more in the background of the gentle blue blanket of flowers covering the alley. As if blood had tainted them. However, nothing enchanted Kuroko more than those vividly red with feline-like pupils eyes, who were seemingly gazing right into the tealnet's soul and were now slightly wider from surprise. Kuroko found himself trapped in them until the gorgeous man finally spoke.

''Ah, I apologize,'' His voice was as smooth as velvet, painted with sincere apology and formality. The tealnet watched as his perfect lips moved in sync with his gentle words, loosing himself in his voice. ''I did not notice you.''

''It's... okay,'' Kuroko answered a bit weaker than he wanted to. It was a bit difficult keeping his composure in front of such a presence after all.

''You just melted in with these beautiful flowers. They look so much like you after all,'' the man said, a hint of amusement painting his voice as the corners of his lips slightly lifted upwards.

''Oh... thank you I suppose,'' the tealnet murmured, slightly taken aback by the stranger's words. Remembering his manners, Kuroko bowed to the man as he continued speaking. ''I'm also sorry for not noticing you.''

''It's quite easy to lose oneself in nature's beauty after all, so it's understandable,'' the redhead chuckled lightly. He averted his piercing eyes from the smaller male in front of him and gazed at the astounding scenery. A few quiet seconds passed before a sigh left his lips. ''Forget-me-not, otherwise known as Myosotis. Such a delicate flower, holding so much meaning.''

After those words the man looked back at the one both males were interested in before. Kneeling down, he swiftly plucked the flower and stood up again. Afterwards he closed the small distance between them, now with just a few inches separating the pair. Kuroko realized how his heartbeat accelerated at that, breath slightly hitching from the man's intense gaze. However, instead of backing away, he curiously waited for the stranger's next actions, managing in keeping his emotions at bay.

To Kuroko's surprise, the redhead lifted his hand and gently tucked in the flower in the tealnet's blue locks. He found himself at a loss of words and could only stare at the man in front of him, who was now seemingly admiring the sight before his eyes with a small smile playing on his lips.

''They suit you,'' the stranger said in a hushed, soft voice, his words intertwining with the beautiful melody of many morning birds.

Before Kuroko could come to his senses, the man had already turned around and resumed walking the path he earlier did, the opposite direction of the tealnet's destination. Watching the redhead's back, slowly retreating, Kuroko realized that it was the first time he had met another person in this rather secluded forest. Not many knew of it after all, and even less decided to take their time in admiring it. So it was rather strange seeing such a man, who was, judging from his expensive formal clothing, a businessman, in a place like this. Those kind of people had even less time, didn't they? Work was their main priority, work and money. How could they care for such trivial things as nature, when they had other, more important matters to take care of? And yet... This man seemed different. He enchanted Kuroko with his words and actions, while his astounding appearance only added up to the effect. He had seen him for no longer than a few minutes and already the tealnet wished to know him more. In more ways than just one...

Subconsciously, Kuroko's hand traveled to the other's ring finger and he softly touched the area where a ring should be. Of course, it was as smooth as ever, nothing surprising. He would have clearly physically felt if the man he just met was his soulmate the moment their hands touched. How naïve of him. The tealnet perfectly knew that same sex soulmates was a very rare occurrence in this world, for it was, how their government always said, a genetic malfunction and everyday scientists worked on erasing it. Newborns were everyday injected with new, so-called "cures" in order to prevent such abnormality. For that reason same sex soulmates were growing rarer by the minute.

Things weren't always like that. In the past people were far more free than today. Soulmates existed, yes, and people found theirs everyday, but they weren't obliged to necessarily become lovers, much less create a family together. A soulmate is, by definition, a person you are spiritually most linked with after all. That didn't mean you had to fall in love with them with no exceptions. Sure, many decided to do just that, but there was always a large group of people who only remained strongly-linked friends with their soulmates and created families with other, regular people. That is, until a new issue was passed along with a new government. At some point scientists discovered that, apart from being spiritually linked, soulmates also had the best genetic combination for descendants. They produced children far more resistant to viruses and other microbes. And, since at that time their country was tormented by a terrible disease, a new law was passed that it was _obligatory_ to produce heirs only with their soulmates. Any romantic relationships with non-soulmate lovers was _illegal_. Even if the means were harsh, they proved to be effective and soon enough the death rates dropped drastically with less and less reports of sick children. Eventually the country could sigh in relief as they were freed from this terrible disease. This new law also fixed the problem of over-population. However, it has been over thirty years now and the law was as strong as ever with only a few changes. If one wished to create a family not with their soulmate, they had to undergo multiple tests to see whether their genetic combination would prove to be well enough to produce a healthy, normal heir. Not only that, they had to seek approval from the government, which was quite reluctant in giving it in most cases. It was not, however, impossible anymore to create a family with a simple person. That did not count for all people though. Around the time when the horrible disease was finally gone, a belief that people who were attracted to the same sex were a genetic abnormality quickly spread across the country and a new law passed down, _banning_ all romantic relationships with non-soulmates of the same sex _without_ other exceptions.

So, in other words, it was impossible in this world for Kuroko to have a man who was not his soulmate as a lover.

Kuroko suddenly shook his head and lowered his hands. What was he even thinking about? Surely he wasn't wishing to engage in any kind of similar relationship with a man he barely spoke to? That was simply preposterous. Besides, such thoughts held no meaning whatsoever, since, as Kuroko checked one more, they were not soulmates, so even if similar secret desires would creep inside his mind, they would be completely empty.

Still... As the tealnet's fingers reached up to touch the delicate flower in his hair, he could only wish on seeing that red-haired stranger once more.

-.-

''Oh, you've found your soulmate?''

The person Kuroko suddenly addressed stopped in his tracks. He glanced at one of his hands holding a pile of books before he responded quite nonchalantly.

''I suppose I did.''

''Congratulations, Mayuzumi-kun,'' the tealnet said with an almost invisible smile. He placed his own pile on the dusty table before he continued. ''How is she?''

''He.''

''What?''

''It's a he,'' the gray-haired male sighed as he followed Kuroko and also removed the weight from his arms onto the table. ''My soulmate is a guy.''

''Oh.''

Silence enveloped them after that. Now the tealnet could understand why his friend sounded rather grim. Even if same-sex soulmates were allowed, they were incredibly frowned upon, for they were considered a genetic malfunction. If a man's soulmate was another man, both of them experienced high discrimination, same with women. One of the many examples was simply applying for a job. If your employer would learn that your soulmate was the same gender as you, your success rate would drop drastically. For that this kind of people tried hiding the sex of their soulmate, but little succeeded, since it was requested for their soulmate mark to be visible at all times and, if one would take a better look, it was quite easy to tell apart regular soulmate signs from same-gender ones. Sure, every mark was unique, but they all held some clear similarity, but same-sex ones were obviously different. With that thought in mind Kuroko glanced back at his friend's hand and found that the mark around his ring finger resembling a scar was visibly more spike-like than is 'should' be. What were the odds?

''Still, I believe it is wonderful you found your other half, even if it is a man,'' Kuroko finally spoke, sounding as genuine as ever.

''Not many think like you,'' Mayuzumi clicked his tongue, his voice laced with bitterness.

''Do you not like him?''

''...No. He is quite different from me, but, surprisingly, we get along rather well.''

''It would be strange if it would have been in any other way,'' the tealnet shrugged, resuming his work in arranging the books in the old bookshelves. ''Though I am surprised that there is someone out there that doesn't annoy you to no end. I would like to meet this person, so he could teach me his ways.''

''Shut up.''

The pair fell into silence after that and only focused on their work, indulging in their own private thoughts.

 _Soulmates, huh?_

 _In the past that was such a beautiful word._


	2. Chapter 2

_**As promised, December 3rd and the second chapter is here! I've noticed that I caused a bit of misunderstandings with the last one, so this one clears that up.**_

 _ **Anyway, thank you for your support! I really appreciate it!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

~ _Chapter II_ ~

For the past few days Kuroko found himself spending most of his free time at that valley of forget-me-nots, or, as the red-haired man had said, Myosotis. One of the reasons was, of course, the absolute beauty of it that seemingly put all of Kuroko's troubled thoughts at ease, while the other, the secret one, was the hope of meeting that stranger again. Sure, it was very slim, since out of all the times Kuroko had walked this path it was the first time he met that man, but that hope nonetheless was there. Sometimes, late at night, the tealnet dared to wish that maybe, just maybe, the man would show up because he too wanted to meet to him again. In the morning Kuroko would slap himself for such thoughts. It was simply a one-time accidental encounter, he shouldn't dwell on it too much. And yet, here he was, a week later in the same spot as everyday, comfortably settled down on one of the hill's side in the blue blanket of flowers with a book in his hands. Usually he would carefully listen to any sound made along the path, but this time, just as fate had it, the tealnet finally reached the climax of the story he was reading, so he utterly indulged in it, too engrossed to register the quiet occasional breaking branches approaching him. He did not hear the sound stopping in front of him as well and only did his mind leave the fantasy world when the person before him finally spoke.

''My, what a pleasant surprise to meet you here again.''

Kuroko's mind immediate recognized the velvety, calm voice of the stranger. He stopped mid-sentence and lifted his eyes to meet the man he was originally waiting for, hoping for him to show up eventually. This time, however, his attire was casual, indicating that he didn't have any work-related business to attend to. He had his white shirt thrown over his shoulder, leaving him with a simple purple t-shirt to cover the upper part of his well-built body. Kuroko found it astounding how simple jeans could fit so perfectly on someone, although he guessed they should have been of the highest quality, since, judging by the expensive watch on one of his wrists, this man was most likely rich. And with that elegant hat on top of his head, hiding some of his beautiful locks, plus that graceful pose, the stranger in front of him might have very well been from the front of some magazine. In all that admiration Kuroko couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, because _oh my God_ did he look hot.

''Hello,'' the tealnet finally answered in the same dull tone as ever, not letting any of his emotions show.

''Do you remember me?'' the redhead tilted his head and asked, slightly surprised most likely at Kuroko's complete impassiveness.

''Of course, how could I forget you?'' Kuroko said as he averted his eyes to one of the small flowers next to him and plucked it. He brought the delicate plant closer and twirled it with his fingers, not lifting his gaze from it as he continued. ''You did give me a forget-me-not after all.''

''I suppose that is true,'' the man hummed as a light smile decorated his lips.

''Besides, it's rather hard to forget someone who is your main reason of coming to this valley for the past week,'' the tealnet continued, without lifting his eyes to the stranger and only did so as he said his next words. ''in the hopes of him showing up again.''

For a moment the man's eyes slightly widened in surprise before a melodious chuckle left his lips. The redhead seemed rather amused at Kuroko's words, though bowed nonetheless.

''My sincerest apologies for taking so long then,'' the man said as he straightened up, a beautiful smile on his lips. ''For you see, it was rather hard finding this small forest again, since last time I stumbled upon it by pure accident. Nevertheless,'' He extended his hand to Kuroko, as if inviting him to take it. ''Would you care to join me for a cup of coffee as an apology?''

''Make it tea and I'll accept,'' the tealnet answered, though still closed his book.

''Tea it is then,'' The redhead's smile widened.

The tealnet placed his book inside his bag and stood up from the ground. He walked a few careful steps down the hill and, when he was close enough, took the male's extended hand, both for support and as means of accepting his invitation, even if such physical contact was somewhat inappropriate in today's standards. By the very end his pace quickened due to the slightly steeper surface and he almost collided with the man in front of him, but the other skillfully stopped Kuroko at the last moment using their interlocked hands. However, the pair still ended up too close for comfort with only a few inches separating them. The redhead observed the other's slightly surprised expression for a few moments, never loosing that cunning smile, before, as the gentleman he was, he released the tealnet's hand and took a step back, granting Kuroko his personal space.

''I suppose an introduction is in order,'' the stranger finally spoke. He gracefully bowed to the tealnet as he continued. ''My name is Akashi Seijuurou. May I ask what is yours?''

''Kuroko Tetsuya,'' The smaller male returned the polite gesture.

''What a beautiful name that is,'' the redhead complimented smoothly, the corners of his lips twitching upwards.

''Isn't that what you usually say to women?''

''I see no difference whether it's male or female. A name can be beautiful despite the person's gender.''

''Is that so... In that case, thank you,'' the tealnet answered with a small nod. Despite his impassive-sounding words, he was glad the other couldn't sense his quickened heartbeat.

''Then, Kuroko, shall we?'' Akashi cast yet another bright smile as he gestured to the path ahead of them.

The other nodded once more and the pair began slowly walking along the narrow road. Normally you would think it may be awkward with a stranger next to you, but, strangely, the atmosphere was quite comfortable. Something about Akashi's aura... It was oddly soothing. Kuroko's eyes traveled to the man's hand and he inwardly sighed in relief. _No soulmate mark._

Wait, why was he glad? That shouldn't matter to him after all.

''Kuroko, if I may ask,'' the man of his focus suddenly spoke, bringing the other out of his thoughts. He lifted his eyes to meet Akashi's beautiful ones, looking at him intently. ''What is your occupation at the moment?''

''My occupation?..'' Kuroko repeated the question a bit absentmindedly. He averted his eyes from the redhead and bit his inner cheek before he continued. ''Why don't you try and guess?''

''Oh? You want me to guess? Well, let me see then...'' The man hummed for a few moments, going over every part of Kuroko's body with his eyes. The tealnet didn't trust that smirk on his lips. ''I guess that you are... a writer.''

The smaller male suddenly stopped in his tracks. Seeing that, Akashi stopped as well and looked back at the tealnet, never loosing that amused expression. Kuroko slightly narrowed his eyes at him, refusing to let his surprise show.

''Please explain how you came to such an assumption.''

''Mmm, well, I used my oh-so great detective skills,'' The redhead's smirk widened. ''First, I noticed that the right sleeve of your shirt still has some remains of ink, such a substance is hard to wash out after all, especially after multiple stains. Also, your ring finger has a slight bump near the top of it, which is usually caused by using a pen for a long while. And before you say you could just simply be a student, since you seem too young to be an office worker,'' Akashi rose his finger, cutting off Kuroko before he even opened his mouth. ''Apart from your outfit clearly not being a uniform, I doubt you would wear attire used for school on a weekend in the middle of a forest. So I came to a conclusion that not only are you a writer, but one that prefers using paper over a computer.''

Kuroko remained silent for a few moments. Everything Akashi said was indeed true, which left him in silent amazement. Still, he couldn't help but feel suspicious. Was the redhead really this observant or...?

''Did you honestly decide I was a writer based on such details and so firmly declared your assumption?'' Kuroko asked, allowing a bit of his suspicion and disbelief show.

''A cautious one, aren't you?'' Akashi chuckled amused and turned completely to the tealnet. His smirk dropped and was replaced by an apologetic smile. ''No, I'm afraid not. I simply knew what to look for, since I recognized your name. You see, I have a couple of your works on my bookshelf.''

Kuroko stared at the the redhead with his signature poker face present, only now it was as strong as never before.

''Then why did you ask if you knew?''

''Hmm, I suppose I simply enjoy observing people and their various reactions.''

''In other words playing with others. My mother always told me not to get involved with such sneaky people, so good day to you, sir,'' Kuroko bowed to the man and turned around, resuming to walk in the opposite direction they were initially heading.

''No, wait, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,'' Akashi laughed through his apologies as he quickly caught up to the tealnet and grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. ''I promise I won't do that anymore. Don't be mad at me, please?''

''I'm not,'' the smaller male sighed and cast a glance over his shoulder at the other. ''For you see, I also enjoy extracting different reactions from others.''

Akashi blinked at him in surprise before realization hit him and he once again laughed in amusement. He released Kuroko's arm and took a step back before speaking.

''My, it seems we're on equal grounds,'' The redhead's lips shaped into a smirk once more before he sighed. ''You almost gave me a heart attack there.''

''Didn't seem like it,'' Kuroko murmured as he turned around and walked past Akashi, not casting a single glance at him.

The other chuckled lightly before he caught up to the tealnet and both of them resumed strolling next to each other, only now Akashi couldn't keep his eyes off of the male next to him. No matter what, he just couldn't see past Kuroko's impassive mask and read his thoughts. Usually that wasn't a problem to such a talented man as Akashi himself, but the tealnet proved to be a real challenge.

''And I'm guessing you're the head director of one of the biggest companies in Japan?'' Kuroko suddenly spoke, bringing the redhead out of his thoughts.

''Indeed I am. Did you remember my name from one of the headlines in newspapers?'' Akashi's lips formed a smirk as he said those words.

''No,'' Kuroko finally glanced at the male next to him. ''I only assumed that should be the case because only a CEO of a big company could be this smug.''

Akashi laughed at the tealnet's words. ''Ah, and I was trying so hard to be a gentleman,'' His lips shaped into a sheepish smile. ''Did I ruin my first impression?''

The corners of Kuroko's twitched upwards and he slightly lowered his head.

''No, it's fine.''

''Glad to hear that.''

''Besides, it was a second one.''

''Ah, yes, I suppose that's true,'' the redhead hummed lightly.

''Speaking of which,'' Kuroko spoke as he lifted his eyes to meet the other's piercing ones. ''You earlier mentioned that last time you found this forest purely by accident. Why are you here today then? A second time is hardly an accident anymore.''

''Yes, you're correct,'' Akashi chuckled, his lips forming a smirk once more. ''I find it amusing how, despite already knowing the answer, you still wish to hear it directly.''

''No, I don't know, please enlighten me,'' the tealnet said, tilting his head. Both males knew he was simply playing.

''Mmm, well, perhaps I too hoped that I would meet you here again.''

''...Oh. Why?''

''Let's leave that for another time.''

Kuroko hummed in response. He didn't question the phrasing of Akashi's answer, indicating that he was implying there will in fact be a third time. Not that the tealnet minded.

In the end, Akashi didn't let Kuroko pay for his tea. When he protested that he didn't want to be in the redhead's debt, the latter responded with:

'' _Well, then I suppose you'll have to repay me the next time we meet._ ''

If that wasn't a clear indication of Akashi's plans, Kuroko didn't know what was.

Again, not that he minded.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Reviews are always appreciated! They may not affect the update time, but they do affect my day :))**_

~ _Chapter III_ ~

''Do you ever dream about your soulmate, Akashi-san?''

The said male averted his eyes from the window to Kuroko and lowered his steaming cup of coffee to the table with a light thud. He looked directly at the tealnet in front of him with a curious expression, who was, as always during their many meetings, wearing that impassive mask of his, though a fiery crack managed to appear in those dull, yet beautiful eyes of his.

''Sometimes,'' Akashi answered with a shrug as he leaned back in his seat and folded his arms. ''I believe everyone does at some point. Am I wrong, Kuroko?''

''No, I suppose not,'' the tealnet murmured around the straw of his milkshake, averting his eyes from the redhead.

''What do you imagine your soulmate be like?''

''Mm, I'm not sure,'' Kuroko mumbled, gazing out the window. ''Maybe someone who can understand me. Or someone I'd feel comfortable around. Or someone who...'' the tealnet trailed off, trying to grasp his thoughts. He looked back at the waiting redhead in front of him and finished his thought without even realizing. ''...would never forget about me.''

''Those are nice thoughts,'' Akashi hummed approvingly, a knowing smile playing on his lips. He leaned in a bit, placing his elbows on the table and intertwining his hands. He rested his chin on top of them before he spoke once more. ''Would you like to hear how I see my soulmate?''

After a small nod from Kuroko, the redhead gently smiled and continued.

''I see him with beautiful blue eyes, unreadable yet so deep. Slightly shorter than myself, though just the right height. A mysterious person, one who doesn't let others see past his mask easily. Someone who enjoys reading very much and enchants others with his melodious, at first glance impassive words. A person who's fantasy and talent are worth admiration. And someone who seems like a delicate blue flower.''

''...That is a very specific image.''

''Indeed it is.''

''Akashi-san, please be serious,'' A frown crept onto Kuroko's expression and he lowered his glass to the table and placed his hand next to it. ''You shouldn't joke like that.''

''But I am serious,'' Akashi tilted his head, never loosing that smile. ''I really do think we could have been soulmates.''

''Perhaps,'' the tealnet murmured quietly, refusing to let any of his emotions show. He averted his eyes from the male in front of him and just stared at the now empty glass. Soulmates huh... _That's a nice thought._ ''But we aren't.''

''Maybe we were, don't you think? In some other lifetime.''

Kuroko simply hummed in response. He didn't know what to say.

After observing the tealnet for a good minute Akashi reached out his hands and took Kuroko's by the glass. Such a gesture startled the smaller male and he shot his eyes back to the redhead, who was gazing at Kuroko's bent hand in his own, gently tracing over the beginning of the tealnet's ring finger with his thumb, where the soulmate mark should be. Kuroko frantically glanced around the cafe, hoping no one was watching. Such tender physical interactions not with your soulmate were intolerable in public.

 _I have to pull back, I have to pull back, I must pull back, Imustpullback,_ _this is inappropriate,_ _IMUSTPULLBACK_

However, instead...

''Akashi-san,'' Kuroko whispered rather urgently, hoping to get the other's attention. ''We're in public, please let go of me.''

''Your phrasing is quite odd, Kuroko,'' the redhead chuckled lightly and finally lifted his eyes to the smaller male. ''Are you implying that if were weren't here, in public, you wouldn't want me to let go?''

The tealnet clenched his jaw. _No, don't look at me like that._

''Akashi-san, I... If we...'' Kuroko tried to find the correct words, but in the end he just shook his head. With much willpower the male slowly retracted his hand from Akashi's gentle grip and placed it on his knee. Before continuing the tealnet lowered his head and leaned back. ''Please, Akashi-san, let's forget about this. Let's never talk about or remember this again.''

The redhead in front of him remained silent. He quietly watched as those walls closed up once again and that impassive mask returned.

 _I apologize, Tetsuya, but I can't do that._

-.-

At some point, as the pair was peacefully strolling through the busy city one day, Kuroko's ears caught a distant, muffled sound. He stopped in his tracks at that and tried to pinpoint from where the beautiful melody was spreading. Seeing that, Akashi stopped as well and cast a soft smile at the tealnet. He gently tugged on his shirt, silently telling him to follow him. Curious, Kuroko complied. The redhead lead them to the nearest pedestrian crossing and walked over to the other side of the road with Kuroko right behind him. Soon after he stopped in front of a small store and the tealnet immediately recognized it to be a music shop.

''I usually go here to replenish my music supplies, its products are of a very high quality,'' Akashi explained as he walked inside the shop, holding the door open for Kuroko to follow.

As the tealnet entered the area as well, he could now more clearly hear the beautiful melody of a piano, spreading from somewhere within the shop he couldn't see. However, his thoughts drifted to Akashi's words.

''You know how to play?'' Kuroko asked, allowing curiosity to show as he glanced around the many instruments and equipment present in the shop.

''Yes, I was taught to play the piano and the violin from a very young age,'' the redhead answered with a nod, not lifting his eyes from the interested tealnet. ''And do you play anything?''

''No, my parents couldn't afford lessons or a piano for that matter,'' Kuroko sighed.

Seeing a crack in his mask, an idea brewed inside Akashi's mind.

''Perhaps you would like me to teach you?''

''What?''

''I could give you a few lessons if you'd like.''

''...And how much would that cost?'' Kuroko asked doubtfully, not believing Akashi was being genuine.

''Mhmm, now what do people say in these situations?'' the redhead hummed and closed his eyes. Slowly, a smirk crept onto his lips and he cracked one of his eyes open, casting a smug look at the tealnet next to him. ''Ah yes. The price for my lessons would be a simple kiss.''

Kuroko's eyes widened at that. He could clearly feel his heartbeat accelerating to abnormal levels and it took a good few seconds for him to realize that Akashi _wasn't being serious._

''Don't joke like that,'' the tealnet muttered displeased, a frown disrupting his usually monotonous features. ''It's unsafe.''

''Who said I was joking?'' Akashi's smirk widened. After a warning punch from Kuroko the redhead got into a defense position, light laughter erupting from his perfect lips. ''Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'll be serious now. It wouldn't cost anything.''

''...You're not joking this time?''

''No, I'm completely truthful,'' the redhead chuckled as he placed a hand over his heart. ''If that is what will make you happy, then I'll be more than glad to help.''

After those words Akashi began walking further inside the shop, casting a side-glance at the tealnet. Kuroko pondered for a few moments before he too followed suit.

 _He's just teasing._

Of course he was.

 _Nothing serious._

Naturally.

 _That is what friends do after all, tease each other, not really meaning it. There's no harm in that._

That's true. There wasn't any harm, not yet.

''Ah, Akashi-kun, what a pleasant surprise,'' the elder shopkeeper finally saw and greeted them (or Akashi if being more precise) with a warm smile. ''What can I help you with this time?''

''Actually, I was wondering whether you have a free music room at the moment.''

''Oh, yes, we do in fact. But you don't usually ask for one, what makes this time different?'' the older man wondered curiously.

''I wish to show my friend here something,'' Akashi cast a warm smile as he gestured to Kuroko next to him.

''Hello,'' the tealnet spoke with a polite bow.

''O-oh, hello,'' the shopkeeper stuttered a bit startled, for he hadn't initially noticed the other male.

''So how much would an hour be?'' Akashi continued talking, taking out his wallet.

''Oh no no, it's on the house,'' the man shook his head. ''On top of everything you are a regular customer here, so it's the least I can do.''

''I insist,'' the redhead spoke firmly and placed a large bill on the counter. ''Will this be enough?''

''Akashi-kun...''

''Great, then we'll be in music room,'' Akashi smiled at the shopkeeper before glancing back at the tealnet. ''Follow me, Kuroko.''

Soon enough the redhead had lead them to an empty of people room full of all sorts of instruments. However, the one of the male's focus was a grand piano in the middle of it, which he and confidently approached.

''Come here,'' Akashi beckoned to Kuroko as he took a seat on the rather wide seat. ''You won't learn anything by simply gaping around the room.''

''Right...'' the smaller male murmured as he quickly made his way to the redhead. ''And I wasn't gaping.''

''Of course,'' the other chuckled amused, watching how Kuroko approached him. When he was near enough, Akashi tapped the free space next to him. ''Sit here.''

''Won't you be uncomfortable?''

''No, it's fine,'' the red-haired male shook his head. Without waiting for Kuroko's approval, he pulled the tealnet down next to him, startling him a bit in the process. ''So, where do you want to start?''

''...Maybe you could play something for me first?'' Kuroko asked a bit uncomfortably. ''If you don't want to, that's fine...''

''Why, of course I can, anything for you,'' Akashi cast a warm smile at the other and began rolling up his sleeves. Why, Kuroko wasn't sure. ''What would you like to hear? Bach? Tchaikovsky? Haydn? You name it.''

''...Whatever you want,'' Kuroko murmured quietly. His musical education wasn't the best after all, so he feared he might make a fool out of himself if he tried remembering some composer. ''Maybe something peaceful?..''

''Grieg it is then,'' the redhead chuckled, preparing his hands on the keyboard. ''Tell me whether you remember how this piece is called.''

At first Kuroko wondered how Akashi was expecting him to know the name of some musical work, but soon after the male began softly, almost delicately pressing on the keys, the tealnet immediately recognized the melody. It was so beautiful after all and used in many films, commercials and such. And the way Akashi was presenting it was absolutely perfect. Kuroko didn't know anything about music besides the basics, but even he could understand by what a master this piece was being performed. The way his fingers moved across the keyboard gave the impression as if they was flowing, producing music without any effort, even though Kuroko knew that wasn't the case. Nevertheless, the sight and melody simply enchanted the tealnet and he found himself catching every single move Akashi's fingers made, completely lost in the peaceful song. Little did he know, the pianist besides him kept observing him, only casting glances back at the keyboard when it was necessary. How he adored the sight of Kuroko in this setting. His usually dull eyes were now lit up with emotion, mesmerized, while he could only focus on the sound the redhead was creating.

Akashi loved that.

He simply adored the idea of Kuroko focusing on nothing else but him.

However, he was fully aware that had limits.

 _This is enough._

If he could just spend time with Kuroko like this, alone, simply enjoying each other's presence, it was enough.

 _I shouldn't be greedy._

 _I should satisfy with only observing._

 _I must control myself, this is enough._

 _Let's just continue playing this oblivion game._

The final note rang in the air.

…

 _Let's pretend this is enough._

…

''So, can you tell me the name of this piece?'' Akashi asked with a playful smile, thus masking his previous thoughts.

''It's... 'Morning Mood', right?'' Kuroko answered a bit uncertainly.

''Indeed it is.''

''You're an amazing performer, Akashi-san,'' the tealnet breathed out, awe evident in his voice. ''I would love to hear you play more.''

Akashi wanted for Kuroko to praise him more.

''Now, let's not get greedy, we still have your lesson, remember?'' the redhead lightly chuckled, watching the other's disappointed reaction. ''How about this: you complete your task and I'll perform something of my own creation.''

''You've created original music?''

''Why of course, what performer would I be if I hadn't,'' Akashi cast a sly smile at Kuroko's direction and winked. ''I might create a piece just for you in the future.''

''Akashi-san...'' the tealnet sighed, shaking his head. ''Those are things soulmates do.''

''Mhmm, is that so?'' Akashi hummed as he brought his lips to Kuroko's ear and whispered. ''Too bad I don't seem to care.''

The tealnet remained silent.

 _These are just teases._

 _Calm down, heart. Simple teases._

''Okay, so about that lesson,'' Kuroko decided to change the topic, voice void of any flustered emotion.

''Ah, yes, of course,'' Akashi pulled back with a light chuckle. ''Let us begin then, shall we?''

…

'' _Say, Kuroko_.''

'' _Yes?_ ''

'' _How about_ _we_ _, while we're in private, don't call each other so formally?_ ''

'' _Oh. But-_ ''

'' _No one is going to hear us._ ''

'' _...Then, Akashi-kun. Like that?_ ''

'' _Mhmm, I'd prefer my first name, but I won't push you. For now it's enough, Tetsuya._ ''

…

 _Only it isn't._


	4. Chapter 4

_**So, there's still about an hour and a half 'till midnight aka December 7th at my country, but I was like "Ah, screw this" and decided to post it sooner. But hey, no one gets hurt from that, amiright? ;))**_

 _ **Reviews are always welcomed!**_

~ _Chapter IV_ ~

One day, while Kuroko was working at the library, an unexpected visitor came.

 _How did he find out I was working here?_

''Ah, Kuroko, how pleasant it is to meet you here,'' the redhead greeted the other with a warm smile as he made his way to the register.

''Don't try to write it off as an accident, Akashi-san,'' Kuroko responded impassively, patiently waiting for the red-haired male to reach him. ''I started doubting them from the moment I met you.''

''I'm flattered,'' Akashi chuckled, placing his elbow on the counter and resting his head in his palm. ''I started disbelieving in them as well.''

''Why did you come here, Akashi-san?''

''Maybe because I missed you.''

''We met two days ago.''

''Two days is such a long time.''

''Do you need something from the library, Akashi-san?'' the tealnet decided to change the topic. ''I'm working at the moment as you can see.''

''Ah, yes, certainly,'' the redhead nodded, a light smirk playing on his lips. ''I'm looking for a book called ' _Winter Solstice_ '. I heard it's by an excellent author.''

Kuroko could clearly see that Akashi was flirting with him. _In public._ It would be responsible to stop him before it got out of hand. However, the tealnet's lips seemingly began moving on their own.

''I'm not sure about that. I wouldn't recommend that novel. The author had a bit of trouble writing that, so it turned out not as well as he had hoped,'' Kuroko answered simply, slightly tilting his head.

''Nonsense. Anything created by such an astounding writer is a masterpiece.''

''Then, may I hear the author's name? We might not be talking about the same person, since I seriously disagree with your words,'' the smaller male now spoke in a slightly hushed voice, leaning a bit closer while using his hands on the desk behind the counter as support.

''I'm certain we're talking about the same one,'' Akashi toned down his voice as well. The smirk on his lips was slowly widening. ''Of course, he has such a beautiful name that I wouldn't mind shouting it out to the whole world if that is what you wish.''

''There's no need,'' Kuroko muttered, pulling back and averting his eyes from the redhead in front of him. ''However, I doubt we have that book you seek here. If you so very wish for it, you will have to visit me personally. I might find a spare copy.''

''Excellent,'' Akashi's lips shaped into a playful grin. Out of his pocket he took out a small piece of paper and extended it to the smaller male while lifting his head from his other palm. ''May I have your address then, beautiful?''

Kuroko cast him a blank look before taking the paper and quickly scribbling something on it. When he had returned it back to Akashi, the latter couldn't help but laugh at what the other had written.

' _Go to hell_ '

''Come on, Kuroko, don't be like that,'' the redhead chuckled lightheartedly, lifting his eyes back at the smaller male. ''I'm sorry, okay? I won't tease you anymore.''

''I'm working and you're annoying me, Akashi-san. Go away,'' Kuroko responded impassively, refusing to look back at the other and just going over some papers on his desk.

''Good job in killing the mood I'd say.''

''There shouldn't have been a mood to begin with.''

''You're making this difficult, Kuroko.''

''You're the one that's being difficult, _Akashi-san_. Now go away.''

The redhead sighed at his friend's stubbornness. At times like these Kuroko was impossible.

''Fine, fine, I won't bother you anymore,'' He lifted his hands in defense.

''Thank you. Goodbye.''

Before Akashi left, however, he took that piece of paper and swiftly scribbled on it a short message. After that, he turned around and began heading towards the exit. With a quick wave to the working tealnet, he left the library.

When the redhead was nowhere in sight, Kuroko finally took that piece of paper and read what was written on it on the other side.

' _7 pm Sun. Don't forget_ '

Kuroko's lips unknowingly twitched upwards at the message.

 _Of course, how could I?_

''Be glad that there weren't a lot of customers here,'' Mayuzumi spoke, appearing seemingly out of nowhere and slightly startling the tealnet. He was too lost in his own world.

''What do you mean?'' Kuroko decided to act oblivious, folding the small piece of paper neatly.

''The sexual tension between you two is so high it's suffocating,'' the other muttered displeased, eyeing the closed door.

If Kuroko would have been drinking something, he would have chocked at his friend's statement.

''Please refrain from using such words, Mayuzumi-kun,'' the tealnet finally answered, trying to sound as nonchalant as he could after he had composed himself after that mini heart attack.

''There's no use in trying to fool me, Kuroko,'' the gray-haired male said seriously. He glanced at the working tealnet besides him before continuing. ''You have that look in your eyes.''

''Please be so kind and elaborate.''

''That look that all newly discovered soulmates have when they look at their partners.''

''Akashi-san is not my soulmate.''

''Exactly my point.''

''Mayuzumi-kun,'' the tealnet sighed and finally looked at his friend. ''There is _nothing_ going on between me and Akashi-san. He simply enjoys teasing me, that is not harming anyone.''

''Not yet,'' the other muttered, averting his eyes. ''It's best you keep it that way.''

Kuroko didn't answer anything to that. Of course, he knew very well that Mayuzumi was right. Both of them knew.

''But, in all honesty, Kuroko, I suggest you end this little game as soon as possible. You should stop playing 'pretend', that will only leave you burnt.''

''...'Pretend'?''

Mayuzumi only cast a knowing look at the tealnet before he turned around and left the register. He still had some work to do with arranging the books after all, more specifically at the children's section.

Kuroko watched his friend's retreating back, thinking about his words.

 _Pretend?_

What does that mean?

If truth be told, Kuroko understood, but refused to let himself know that.

This was fine.

As long as he could spend time with Akashi, walk through the city, parks and such, chat over tea, simply be next to each other, it was fine.

That was enough for the tealnet.

His lips shifted into a small smile.

Of course it was enough. Who needs soulmates if he had someone as Akashi besides him? It didn't matter that they could only remain as simple friends. As long as both of them were safe and could spend time together, Kuroko would be satisfied.

All he had to do was keep his treacherous emotions at bay.

He was so good at that after all, _right_?

 _I should just forget about them._

 _This is fine. This is enough._

-.-

On their nth meeting Akashi invited Kuroko to a play. What kind, however, he decided to keep a secret.

Only when they were finally at the theater and making their way to their seats did the tealnet notice something that united all the other people present and made his blood run cold.

All of them had their soulmate marks.

''Akashi-san, what kind of play did you invite me too?'' Kuroko whispered to the other a bit suspiciously, not letting his anxiousness to show.

''There is no restrictions to which plays we can and can't go, so don't fret about that, Tetsuya,'' the redhead answered simply, also in a hushed voice.

''For the last time, please refrain from calling me that while we're in public, Akashi-san. People might get the wrong idea.''

''You worry too much,'' Akashi sighed and shook his head. ''No one here is listening to us.''

''I may worry too much, but you're not cautious enough,'' Kuroko murmured under his breath, to what the other didn't answer.

Akashi was making this difficult.

Finally the pair navigated their way through the mass to their seats. And just in time. Not long after the lights dimmed out, leaving the hall in darkness. However, soon light shone once more, illuminating the scene before them. At first it was void of any people, but soon beautiful music began playing and a gorgeous actress walked out.

The play began.

As the story unfolded, Kuroko realized why all the viewers were soulmates. It was a tragic romance story about a woman and a man who fell deeply in love, but weren't soulmates. The play depicted their struggles of keeping their love in secret. For some reason, that affected Kuroko harder than he wished. As if a pang hit his heart. Of course, the pair had to keep their relationship out of everyone's eyes, there was no other way, since it was inappropriate.

 _Why did you take me here?_

At some point into the story, when the pair was swearing their undying love to each other, Kuroko heard how Akashi next to him shifted. The tealnet side-glanced at him, only to find that the male had placed his elbow on the further elbow-rest from Kuroko and rested his head in his palm. However, his other hand in the darkness found the tealnet's and gently placed it on top of it.

Kuroko immediately stiffened up at the contact.

 _No, don't do that._

He tried focusing on the play instead of Akashi's hand on top of his. However, soon he realized that was impossible. As if the redhead's skin was burning, reminding him of their _inappropriate_ contact.

Kuroko's mind began lightly spinning.

 _Please, pull back. Don't do this._

The woman met a strange, new man.

 _Don't make this so difficult._

It turned out they were soulmates.

 _Don't make me do this. Pull back and pretend this never happened._

The woman began having second thoughts about her lover.

 _Don't make me hurt you. I don't want that._

She fell in love with her soulmate. It was much deeper than with the previous man.

 _Please-_

''Tetsuya,'' Akashi's smooth, almost inaudible voice cut through the dark music, bringing the tealnet out of his troubled thoughts. ''Everyone's eyes are on the actress.''

 _You are making this too difficult._

The woman met the man to announce about her soulmate.

Kuroko's hand underneath Akashi's stiffened. He knew he had to pull away. This could not continue.

She said the love binding soulmates was much deeper than any kind of love. She said it was best he forgot about her.

And yet...

The man, with a throbbing heart, respected her wishes and let her go.

Kuroko's hand slowly turned to the side. Akashi, wasting no time, smoothly slipped his own inside and interlocked their hands together. The tealnet's breath hitched at that and he had to bite his lower lip to keep himself at bay.

 _Concentrate on the play, concentrate on the play._

But the scene before him wasn't helping.

The man, now alone, was singing out his heart, his pained, bleeding heart, longing for the woman who he had lost.

Kuroko didn't want to become like that man. He didn't want his heart to bleed, which will be an inevitable fate if he let this continue.

He remembered Mayuzumi's words.

 _Pull away, PULL AWAY NOW_

The tealnet's fingers wrapped around Akashi's hand, returning his previous gesture.

The warmth spreading through his body was simply too addicting, too sweet, too welcoming.

 _Too deceiving._

…

The man, heartbroken, came upon another woman, who revealed to be his soulmate. She managed to heal his wounded heart.

Moral of the story – soulmates' love triumphs over everything.

Keyword: soulmates'.

…

 _We really are not meant to be._

* * *

 _ **I can't, that 'This is fine' dog kept replaying in my head as I was writing this, Jesus. I'm sorry if I just ruined the effect for you.  
**_

 _ **But anyway, I actually really enjoyed this particular chapter. Especially that parallel between the play and the actual story. Which leads me to this: remember Kuroko wondering why Akashi brought him to such a play? He knew what it was going to be about after all. So why did he do that? Maybe the answer is obvious, I don't know, but I would love to hear you thoughts! Really, that'd be awesome. To just compare how does the author see certain details and how do the readers. Everyone participating will get Internet cookies! (great deal, I kno)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mark 12/09 on your calendar, my fellow friends. It is the day Victuuri got engageeeeeeed!**_

 _ ***cough* But really, episode 10 really got me. I was watching it at, like, 1 am, so I had muster up all my will power to keep quiet. Yes. I am happy.**_

 _ **But anyway! I'm back with yet another marvellous (not really) chapter for you. I don't know, it mayyy be a lil cliché, may be the plot requires it. You'll find out why.**_

~ _Chapter V_ ~

Of course, he just _had_ to be working late that certain day. It couldn't have been another evening, of course not. Because, as Kuroko was painfully aware by now, someone up there _despised_ him.

The tealnet had seen this man for a few days now, just standing and waiting for something outside the library. It creeped him out a bit, but he tried not to pay any mind to it. It wasn't his business after all.

However, it suddenly became his business when, after working very late and closing the library after everyone had already left, Kuroko realized, that the strange man was following him as he was walking home.

Needless to say, panic began spreading inside the tealnet.

How did the man even notice him?!

True, as years passed Kuroko's presence became stronger, but still remained weaker than most people. The only way to notice him leaving somewhere would be to focus solely on him.

That thought only unnerved the tealnet more.

Not taking any chances, Kuroko entered a convenience store that worked a bit longer than others, hoping that if he'd spent enough time there the suspicious man would leave. Or at least not follow him inside. However, he did stop on the other side of the street, but with no indication of leaving any time soon. That was proven to be correct when even after half an hour he was still just standing there, sometimes casting a glance at the store's direction. Realizing that the shop would close soon, Kuroko yet again began panicking.

The thought of going back to the empty except for that man streets wasn't too appealing.

The only idea Kuroko could come up with was to call someone. Of course, he may be acting cowardly or, as some may say, 'unmanly', but it was better safe than sorry. That was what his mother always used to tell him. Maybe someone could give him some advice on how he should act.

With that thought the male took out his phone and opened the address book. He didn't have many contacts in it though, so his options were quite limited. However, if truth be told, Kuroko didn't even think about other people. The first thought that came to his mind was to dial Akashi. But he honestly didn't want to burden the redhead with his problems. Besides, he might already be home, trying to relax from a hard day at work, Kuroko wouldn't want to worry him...

However, it wasn't as if he really had other good choices. And he simply trusted only Akashi concerning these things. The other seemed to care for him after all.

So, not long after, Kuroko had pushed the right buttons and had put the phone next to his ear.

Only after two rings it was picked up.

''Ah, hello, Akashi-kun?'' Kuroko started immediately, his voice slightly wavering. _Why am I suddenly so nervous?_

'' _Tetsuya, did something happen? You don't usually call me this late,_ '' Akashi responded seriously. It seemed nothing slipped past him easily.

''Um, no, not exactly, it's just...''

'' _Where are you right now, Tetsuya?_ ''

''At a convenience store?..''

'' _Tell me the exact address._ ''

''Uhh, okay...'' Kuroko murmured a bit confused. After he had dictated his location to the other, Akashi spoke once again.

'' _...Why are you there this late?_ ''

''Well, umm...'' the tealnet trailed off, not knowing how to explain the situation correctly without seeming paranoid. ''There's this man-''

'' _Do you think he's following you_?'' Akashi cut him off, immediately understanding what Kuroko was trying to say.

''Well, yes, by now I'm rather certain he is,'' the other murmured into the phone a bit uncomfortably.

'' _How did you make sure?_ ''

''I did a four rights and went the most complicated route possible in the hopes of loosing him, but I've been in this store for more than half an hour and he's still just standing there.''

''... _I see. Why are out so late anyway?_ ''

''I had a lot of work to do. But, umm, t-the thing is, Akashi-kun,'' Kuroko stuttered a bit, not being able to mask his anxiousness completely. ''This store closes in half an hour and I don't know what I should do. That man had been standing outside the library for a few days, so I'm not sure what I should think anymore...''

''... _I understand. Don't worry, Tetsuya, nothing will happen to you. Just don't go anywhere and wait. I'll come get you._ ''

''Akashi-kun, wai-'' Kuroko tried to stop him, but he was only met with an ended call beep.

The male lowered his phone and stared at the screen for a few seconds before sighing. He was burdening Akashi, of course he was. Maybe he shouldn't have called him... Now because of him Akashi will have to get out of his way, and Kuroko doesn't even know how far he is... He is nothing but trouble to the redhead, of course.

''Hey, boy, how long are you planning on staying here?'' the cashier suddenly loudly asked from across the store.

Kuroko slightly flinched at the cold voice and lifted his eyes to meet the other's. Looking around, he realized that he was the only person besides the cashier left. The latter was most likely getting a bit restless by now, since the tealnet was stretching out his work-time and not even buying anything. Kuroko suddenly felt even more guilty.

''I apologize, but I would like to stay here until the store's closing time. I'm waiting for a friend,'' he answered a bit weaker than he had intended.

''Well at least buy something then,'' the man grunted displeased.

''Ah, yes, of course,'' Kuroko mumbled.

Grabbing the first thing next to him, he absentmindedly approached the cashier and placed the box on the counter. After paying for the item, he decided to try and divert his troubled thoughts by reading some magazines. There were a few light novels there as well, so he'll have something to occupy himself with for the time being.

However, time flies by quickly when you wish for it to slow down. And soon enough the cashier announced that he couldn't keep the store open for much longer and Kuroko had to go out. The tealnet thanked him and, with a pounding heart, did as told. He wasn't planning on moving anywhere from right outside the shop though, following Akashi's orders. However, at this time the street was completely empty apart from that man on the other side and, with the store now closed and dark, the dim lighting illuminated only the pair.

Kuroko, now standing right besides the entrance to the shop, warily observed the man on the other side, watching his every move. For a few minutes the stranger also simply looked back, and the tealnet was beginning to hope maybe he'll stay this way until Akashi arrives, but he was soon proven wrong when the man, after glancing around once, began making his way across the street directly in the smaller male's direction.

Kuroko's breath hitched the moment the stranger began moving and he unconsciously took a small step back, coming across a wall in the process. He could probably try running, but he doubted he would get far, since, by the looks of it, that man was in considerably better physical shape. Besides, Akashi clearly said not to go anywhere and Kuroko wanted to trust him. All he had to do was simply trust the redhead.

''Finally, took you long enough,'' the man suddenly spoke when he was near enough the other. ''What were you doing there all this time anyway?''

The cold, unfamiliar voice made the tealnet's heart beat faster, anxiousness spreading through his body like venom. However, Kuroko refused to show his emotions to this man, so, putting on his best impassive expression, he replied:

''That is none of your business.''

''Oh~ No need to be so hostile,'' the stranger chuckled darkly, closing the distance between them in dangerous levels. ''I'll soon make it my business.''

''What do you want?'' Kuroko asked firmly, refusing to let his voice waver with fear. This man was much more physically capable than he was, so that plus his current situation wasn't the best combination.

''Mhmm, what an interesting question,'' the other grinned widely. Now that the distance between them was so little, Kuroko could make out the man's dark eyes, gleaming with dangerous intentions. ''Initially I was tasked to just simply observe you, but in the midst of that you caught my attention _on another level_. I suppose I don't really have to elaborate.''

By now only mere inches separated the stranger and the tealnet. Kuroko had nowhere to back away now, so he could only patiently wait and try to his best abilities to resist any plans this man had. However, certain words didn't slip past his mind...

 _Wait, he was 'tasked'? Did that mean..._

Kuroko's train of thoughts was cut off as the man roughly took ahold of one one of his hands and brought it closer to his eyes. The tealnet tried pulling away as much as he could, but the other's grip was simply too strong.

''Mm, you know, no soulmate mark means you're free,'' the man chuckled lowly, averting his eyes from Kuroko's hand to his face. The tealnet's throat tightened at those words.

Of course, there was also this, in Kuroko's opinion, outrageous general understanding. If, for example, a woman without a soulmate mark was raped, it was much easier to convince the judge that she was the one who initiated it if the culprit was ever found. In other words, it was much more dangerous walking around the city at night if you don't have a soulmate, because that automatically meant lesser rights.

 _This government... No, these people are corrupted to the roots._

Cutting his thoughts, the man grabbed Kuroko's other hand and harshly placed both of them above the tealnet's head. The latter winced a bit at the sudden contact, but still refused to allow his mask to drop.

''Now, you'll be good and won't resist, right?''

Without giving Kuroko a chance to respond, the man, after he had taken ahold both of the smaller male's hands with only one of his, roughly forced his thumb inside the tealnet's mouth in order to keep it open. At this point panic was overtaking the other at abnormal levels and he, reacting solely on instinct, bit the man's finger with all the force he had.

The stranger, being hit with sudden pain, yelled out and quickly retracted his hand from the other's mouth.

''Oh you little motherfucker...'' he hissed dangerously, his dark eyes full of anger.

 _Maybe that wasn't a good idea._

But he couldn't just simply stand there and let this man take advantage of him.

 _Where is he?_

Akashi was being late.

 _I just need to trust him._

But when will he come?

 _...Will he come?_

The man once again shoved his thumb back into the tealnet's mouth, this time, however, much deeper, to the point where the smaller male even began chocking.

 _I mean, why should he come?_

 _He's not my soulmate after all, he's not bonded to me in any way..._

 _Why should he waste his time on me?_

Kuroko closed his eyes as forced tears began seeping through due to the disguising thing in his throat, slowly chocking him. Even through all that the tealnet could hear the man quietly snickering, clearly enjoying the sight before him.

 _But he promised, didn't he?_

 _Please come, please, PLEASE_

 _I don't want this, I hate this, please come, I don't care about anything else!.._

''My my, it seems I'll have to punish you for being so rebellious,'' the man's low voice cut through the tealnet's chokes and thoughts. ''Now what should I do with you?''

'' _I would suggest you release him this instant_.''

* * *

 _ **It was about time I ended a chapter will a sort of cliffhanger, huh? I tried at least, okay.  
**_

 _ **Reviews are very appreciated!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_I've got a lil longer chapter for you all this time :3 Thank you for your support!_**

 ** _Reviews are very much appreciated!_**

~ _Chapter VI_ ~

The man stopped his actions and glanced over his shoulder at the sudden speaker.

''Eh? What do you want?'' he growled lowly, daring for the newcomer to challenge him.

''I dislike repeating myself, but I will do that one more time. _Get your dirty hands off of him_ ,'' The other's voice cut through like pure venom, freezing the aggressor in place. At first Kuroko didn't even recognize him, since never before had he heard such murderous tone in such a previously beautiful voice. As if the Devil himself spoke.

However, before the man could answer anything, he was met with a fist full of killing intent, sending him away from the assaulted tealnet, thus finally granting him the ability to freely breathe. Instead, Kuroko began violently coughing, his throat still trying to repel any unfamiliar objects. However, as soon as he was more or less able to breathe, he cracked open one of his eyelids to finally meet the person, who sent the disgusting man away from him.

 _He... he came._

It didn't matter that the Akashi before him wasn't the one he had known all these weeks, that he was radiating pure killing intent, dark eyes screaming bloody murder at the assaulter, a look that could rival that of a Basilisk's, aura as murderous as the Devil's himself. It didn't matter than the person before him now was far more dangerous the man that had attacked him not too long ago. No, the important thing was that Akashi actually _came._ He didn't leave Kuroko. _He actually came._

Kuroko was so relieved he could have easily started crying.

However, Akashi didn't cast a single glance at him and only silently stared at the man who was groggily trying to recover his composure. He seemingly snapped his jaw back in place and directed his dark, raging eyes back to the redhead.

''Who the hell do you think you are?!'' the assaulter barked, completely hazed with anger.

''For foolishly trying to taint and _hurting my Tetsuya_ , I shall become your worst nightmare,'' Akashi hissed in return, seemingly ready to kill.

...' _My'?_

''You don't own him, he's not your soulmate!'' the man yelled out.

It seems those words infuriated Akashi even further.

... _That doesn't matter._

Without a moment of hesitation, the redhead closed the distance between them and, not giving the other the chance to dodge, sent him to the dirty ground. Kuroko flinched surprised at the rough action. His instincts were screaming to get away from this dangerous area, but he refused to move from out of his spot. Because, after all, Akashi was here. And the tealnet trusted him. Of course, now the other was in a whole different lighting, showing the side of him Kuroko never knew existed until now. A dangerous, wild, secret side.

... _Should I be scared o_ _r_ _wary of him now?_

However, it seems Kuroko had nothing to worry about.

''I should kill you for hurting him,'' the redhead hissed darkly, voice as venomous as the deadliest poison's, as he delivered another sharp kick to the now laying man, not allowing him to regain his stance. ''I should teach you what happens to those who dare to mess with someone dear to me.''

Akashi was, after all, doing this just to protect him.

Nevertheless...

 _No, stop giving him your attention._

''Akashi-kun,'' Kuroko chocked out as he quickly made his way to the other and grabbed in arm in the hopes of stopping his actions. ''No, don't.''

The redhead was prepared for another blow, but the tug on his arm managed to stop him. His eyes, however, kept burning with black fury as he gazed at the pathetic mess beneath his feet, coughing and trying to get up, though failing. Oh how Akashi wished he could continue beating the living hell out of this disguising being, but if Kuroko wanted him to stop, he'll have to comply. The tealnet was, after all, much more important at the moment.

''Remember this, you bastard,'' Akashi growled lowly, directing all of his pure hate to the laying man. ''If you ever as much as _look_ at Tetsuya the wrong way, I'll kill you. Next time there won't be anyone to stop me, understood? I'll shred you and every single one of your friends who dare to hurt Tetsuya to pieces. So don't even _think_ about looking in his direction.''

Kuroko looked up at the redhead in awe. Never before had he heard or seen anyone being so protective of him. He had only read of such things in books or seen in movies or...

...heard such stories about soulmates.

Kuroko's throat tightened.

Akashi got out of the tealnet's hold and wrapped his arm around the other's shoulders, gripping it tightly, and turned both of them around.

''Let's go,'' he spoke in a hushed yet firm voice. The cold tone of it made Kuroko slightly wince, but he didn't comment on it and only silently complied. ''My car is a bit further from here.''

The pace Akashi chose was a bit too quick for Kuroko, but he still tried to walk just as fast, remaining silent about his quiet struggles. It was obvious the redhead wished to leave this place as soon as possible, but, while he too didn't want to stay there longer than needed, the tealnet was having a bit of trouble keeping up. Of course, Akashi's tight hold on him helped, but it seems the former didn't realize that he was slightly paining the smaller male. He was holding Kuroko as if the latter would disappear any moment. However, that wasn't what was unnerving the tealnet. He kept anxiously glancing at the male besides him, but Akashi only kept his sharp eyes forward. His whole expression was still full of dark fury and he seemed a bit absentminded.

 _Akashi-kun seems mad._

Of course he was.

 _Is he mad at me? For bothering him...?_

No, that wasn't it.

 _Then... maybe because I'm so weak? That I couldn't even protect myself? That I made him worry?.._

Why wasn't Akashi looking at him?

 _Why aren't you looking at me?_

 _Are you that mad?_

 _Please, look at me..._

 _I want you to look at me, Akashi-kun..._

…

 _I don't want you to be angry with me._

''Akashi-kun...'' Kuroko finally spoke in a weak voice, trying not to let his emotions show.

''What is it, Tetsuya?'' the redhead responded a bit too coldly for the other's liking, still not looking at him.

 _He really is..._

Kuroko hung his head, feeling a stinging sensation in his eyes.

''I'm... I-I'm sorry, Akashi-kun, if you're mad at me,'' the tealnet spoke in a hushed, wavering voice, closing his eyes in the process.

Suddenly he felt how they stopped. After a short pause the other slowly turned Kuroko in his direction, placing both of his hands on the smaller male's shoulders.

''Tetsuya, what on Earth gave you that idea?'' Akashi spoke quietly, his voice laced with worry. Not a hint of anger.

''I'm just... so weak and stupid... I couldn't even protect myself and you had to get out of your way in order to help me...'' the tealnet murmured. His body shook with a weak bitter laugh as sour tears trailed down his cheeks. ''I'm so pathetic, aren't I?''

''Oh no, no, no,'' Akashi quickly began shushing him, worry and anxiousness evident in his voice. He cupped Kuroko's face and hastily began wiping away his tears. ''No, Tetsuya, no, don't say that. I would never be mad at you for something as this. I'm angry at myself for not being able to come quicker, I should be the one apologizing.''

Without hesitating, the redhead embraced Kuroko tightly, gently caressing the back of his head in the hopes of soothing the other. Was he honestly the one who made the tealnet cry?

 _No, please calm down._

''I'm so sorry if I scared you,'' Akashi apologized in a hushed voice, trying to sound as gentle as possible. ''I should have focused on you more instead of that bastard. But the mere thought of someone else touching you,'' The redhead's grip tightened and his eyes grew dark. ''infuriates me to no end.''

... _What about my_ _future_ _soulmate then?_

''Akashi-kun, you...'' _shouldn't say things like that easily._

''Oh God, Tetsuya,'' the redhead sighed deeply. He buried his face in the other's blue locks, closing his eyes in the process. ''I'm so, so sorry for not coming sooner. But I don't know... I don't know what I would have done if I were late.''

''I'm fine now, Akashi-kun,'' Kuroko murmured as he too slowly wrapped his hands around the other.

''You have no idea how that phone-call scared me. You made me worry so much!..''

''I'm sorry...'' the tealnet repeated his apology once more, feeling guilty again.

''No, don't be,'' Akashi responded firmly into the tealnet's locks. He brought his lips to the top of the smaller male's head and planted a gentle soothing kiss. ''I'm just glad you're safe now.''

Part of Kuroko's mind screamed that Akashi's action wasn't tolerable, appropriate, but the other part quickly shut those thoughts down.

 _This is okay._

 _It's fine._

 _He's just trying to comfort me._

 _Just that, nothing more._

 _So it's fine._

…

 _Akashi-kun is trying to comfort me._

Kuroko's body unwillingly began shaking as silent tears began rolling down his cheeks once more. Akashi wasn't mad at him, he was just worried about him. He was genuinely worried...

''Tetsuya, is something wrong?'' the said redhead immediately asked, voice laced with sudden concern.

''N-No, everything is fine,'' Kuroko chocked out as his lips shaped into a sincere smile. He tightened his hold on the other before continuing. ''It's just... Thank you, Akashi-kun, thank you so much.''

''Calm down, Tetsuya,'' the other murmured softly, gently placing more kisses on top of his head. ''You know I would have come no matter where you were and what the time was.''

 _I'm so glad._

''Could you...'' the tealnet spoke quietly, not wanting to sound childish. ''Could you look at me for a bit?..''

''Of course,'' Akashi murmured with a light smile audible in his voice. He pulled back a bit from the embrace and gently cupped Kuroko's face. Seeing the tealnet's slightly distressed expression, he cast a warm reassuring smile. The other could feel safe with him, there was no need for him to feel anxious.

''You know, Tetsuya,'' the redhead spoke once more, sincereness enveloping his voice. ''I meant every single word that I said back there, don't forget that.''

With those words Akashi leaned in and landed a soft kiss on the smaller male's forehead, thus confirming his statement.

Despite what his logical side was trying to tell him, Kuroko couldn't help but feel warmth spreading inside his body at the gesture. At all these kind of gestures actually. He kept telling himself it was okay.

 _He's just being affectionate. There's no harm in that._

Awfully affectionate. Abnormally affectionate.

 _Simply affectionate nonetheless._

 _Besides, it helps me._

 _If it does, then it can't be bad._

''Let's go now, Tetsuya,'' Akashi murmured against the other's forehead before letting it go. He once again wrapped his arm around the tealnet's shoulders, only now being more gentle, and resumed walking in a slightly slower pace.

Kuroko was glad for that.

Soon enough they reached Akashi's car, which was parked at the crossroad. However, there was another vehicle blocking the street they just came from, for what reason Akashi couldn't drive there probably. That was quite strange.

When they were near enough, the redhead had to let go of Kuroko in order to open the door for him. At first the tealnet thought of declining the offer, saying he didn't need a ride, since his apartment wasn't too far from here, but, if truth be told, he was still quite frightened of walking there alone, so he kept quiet and only silently complied. He doubted Akashi would have let him be alone in these streets anyway.

After the other had gotten inside the driver's seat, he, without hesitation, took Kuroko's hand and gently gripped it. Using the other he started up the engine, but didn't do anything afterwards.

''Tetsuya,'' Akashi spoke slowly, voice suddenly more serious and wary. ''Did... _that man_... say anything out of the ordinary?''

''What do you mean?'' Kuroko responded a bit confused.

''I mean, did he say something that seemed odd to you? If he did, I need you to tell me,'' The redhead looked directly at the other, silently pleading for him to comply. ''Can you do that?''

''I... okay,'' the tealnet mumbled and began thinking. _Well, there were those words..._ ''He did actually. He said that... he was tasked with only observing me, but... you know... got interested.''

Akashi directed his eyes back to the streets and remained silent after that. He seemed deep in thought for a few moments before finally beginning to drive. It took Kuroko a couple of minutes to realize that the road they were taking was completely opposite of the direction to his apartment. Akashi didn't know his address in the first place, so where was he driving?..

''Akashi-kun, where are we going?'' the tealnet asked a bit hastily.

''To my place.''

Kuroko's eyes widened at that statement.

''No, Akashi-kun, I don't need-''

''Tetsuya,'' he cut the other off abruptly. The tealnet noticed how his eyes grew darker and the hold on his hand tightened. ''I am _not_ allowing you to stay at your home alone. You might be in danger and I won't be taking any chances.''

''I'd be-''

''My word is final,'' Akashi snapped, interrupting Kuroko once more. ''You may consider this as kidnapping if you so wish. I'll need you to stay at my place for a few days for me to make sure you're not in danger. Someone else might be following you of whom you're not aware. I'll drive you to work and back, so you don't have to worry about that.''

Kuroko remained silent. He felt that he was burdening Akashi with his own problems. Maybe he shouldn't have answered his question truthfully... Then the redhead wouldn't worry this much. And wouldn't treat him as a child...

''Akashi-kun, I don't like this,'' the tealnet stated bluntly.

''I know,'' the other sighed deeply. ''And I understand. But please, Tetsuya,'' He cast a pleading look at the smaller male. ''If you don't want to do this for yourself, please, do it for me then. I'll feel much better knowing that you are safe. Just for a few days.''

 _He seems very attached to me._

''Fine,'' Kuroko murmured, trying to hide his displease. How could he say no when Akashi was asking _like that_? Besides, it wasn't as if the redhead would have listened to him if he would have declined. ''Just for a couple of days.''

''Thank you,'' Akashi smiled sincerely at the other and shifted his attention back to the road.

In the meantime, Kuroko directed his look at their interlocked hands. His laid there quite motionless, but Akashi seemed to be holding it quite tightly, as if scared to let go. He shouldn't be allowing this, he knew he shouldn't, but that part of his mind was clouded with other thoughts. Kuroko kept convincing himself this was okay. It made Akashi feel better. He was probably worried about the tealnet a lot, so now some comforting was appropriate, it was fine.

Now, however, Kuroko was intensely debating with himself.

Should he hold back or not?

 _First world problems Tetsuya's style._

Shut up.

 _But if it'll make Akashi-kun feel better..._

Kuroko was looking for excuses.

 _As he would say: we're alone. There won't be any harm done._

 _Besides, neither of us have soulmates. It's not as if we're betraying someone._

His fingers softly wrapped around Akashi's hand. The redhead's eyes brightened at the gesture and he gently began caressing Kuroko's hand with his thumb.

 _...This feels nice._

Now that the tension had lifted, the tealnet felt how hungry he was. Usually by this time he had had dinner already, so it was only natural. His thoughts then drifted back to that store he was in and he remembered that he had bought something there. Maybe it was something edible? Kuroko sincerely hoped it was.

Using his free hand, the male took out the box from his pocket and, to his relief, it turned out to be pocky. That was certainly better than nothing. He quickly glanced at the seemingly absentminded redhead next to him. Maybe he wasn't the only one wanting food?..

''Akashi-kun, do you want some?'' Kuroko asked, bringing the other out of his thoughts.

Akashi looked at the smaller male, who was holding a box of snacks. He stared at the tealnet for a few moments before shifting his eyes back to the road. He exhaled a sharp breath before speaking.

''Jeez, Tetsuya,'' Akashi mumbled a bit unclearly. Suddenly he threw his head back as a low and a bit hysteric chuckle rose up his chest. ''You're just... While I... I'm so... And you... Goddammit, Tetsuya...''

Akashi didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Kuroko patiently yet feeling a bit annoyed waited for the other to calm down. Was his offer that absurd or something?

''If you don't want any, you can just say so...'' he muttered, a small frown on his lips, indicating his irritation.

''No, it's not that,'' Akashi shook his head through his uncontrolable chuckles. He even bit his lip in the hopes of toning them down. ''Just... Jeez, Tetsuya, sometimes you catch me completely off guard.''

''So do you or don't you want some? Say it clearly, I can't understand you.''

''I apologize,'' The redhead's lips shaped into a light smirk. ''Sure, I'll have one. But Tetsuya will have to feed me, because both of my hands are occupied~''

''You could just let go of mine...'' Kuroko muttered in response, though silently he wasn't too fond of that idea.

''I'm afraid I can't~ What if Tetsuya runs away when I let go of him?''

''You're so childish sometimes, Akashi-kun,'' the tealnet sighed, trying to open the box with only his one hand.

''Only for you~''

Finally after tearing the bag open, Kuroko took out one pocky stick and brought it to Akashi.

''Say ah~ now.''

The redhead, hearing such an adorable command, tore his eyes from the road to stare with slightly wide eyes at the male besides him. Honestly, he didn't expect Kuroko to actually comply with his half-joke. And he _definitely_ didn't expect the other to be so... _cute._

''Tetsuya, you are playing a very dangerous game,'' Akashi stated bluntly.

''What do you mean?'' Kuroko asked with a tilt of his head.

Honestly, the redhead thought someone should give him a medal for managing to keep his composure in front of someone so adorable. Especially Kuroko.

''You're too young to understand.''

''I'm older than you, Akashi-kun, so don't be ridiculous. So do you want to eat this pocky or not?''

 _I'd rather eat you up._

''Yes, yes, of course,'' the other chuckled and complied to Kuroko's previous command. Munching on the sweet treat, Akashi added: ''Will Tetsuya take the other end?''

''Please be serious, Akashi-kun.''

''Yes, yes...''

He didn't know whether this was just teasing anymore.

 _Would it be bad if it wasn't?_

…

 _Of course it would._


	7. Chapter 7

**_I apologize for the shorter chapter! I'll make it up to you with the next ones. It's just that this is a very important part, so I had no choice but end it where I did. You'll understand when you finish it._**

 ** _Reviews are always very appreciated!_**

 _~Chapter VII~_

One day, when the forget-me-nots had long been forgotten by the cycle of nature and early autumn's mood was in the air, Kuroko finally went to his first official piano lesson. Akashi had been teaching him quite a lot these past few months, but he didn't want to burden the other for much longer. He really enjoyed playing such a wonderful instrument and he really wished to be able to play at least decently without the redhead's help.

Maybe Akashi would be proud of him.

Such a thought made Kuroko's heart flutter.

And so, on a clear Saturday's morning the tealnet finally arrived at the small, welcoming house where one of his distant relatives, who kindly agreed to give him lessons for an affordable price, lived. By the sounds coming from the inside Kuroko assumed that his new teacher still had another student at the moment. He was indeed a bit early, but it wasn't as if he minded waiting, not at all. So, without stressing, the tealnet pressed the doorbell.

It didn't take long for the door to be answered by a middle-aged woman who he had spoken to on the phone. After their greetings she urged him inside, apologizing that he'll have to wait a few minutes for her to be done with her other student. Kuroko assured her that it was fine. He had the whole day to himself after all, since Akashi was out of city, and besides the redhead he didn't really meet up with anyone else. Not that he minded, Akashi's company was more than he needed or wanted.

His new teacher led Kuroko to the living room where her piano stood. In front of it sat a gorgeous woman, not much older than the tealnet himself. At the sound of them coming in, she glanced over her shoulder and gracefully stood up, just as her manners told her to do. However, to Kuroko she didn't seem fake. Strangely, this woman gave out a pleasant, warm vibe, her looks was simply a plus.

Before his new teacher could introduce them, her phone from the other room rang and she, with many apologies, left the pair alone in order to take it. It seemed they will have to do the introductions themselves.

''Hello, I'm Momoi Satsuki! It's a pleasure to meet another music lover,'' the woman spoke with a bright smile, bowing afterwards. Her beautiful pink hair was tied up in a high ponytail in order to keep it from hindering with her lesson probably.

''Kuroko Tetsuya, for me as well,'' the tealnet answered politely with a bow.

''Say, Kuroko-san, are you new to the piano?'' Momoi asked as she sat back in front of the instrument and looked back at the male.

''Well, I wouldn't say so exactly... I've already had some lessons,'' Kuroko responded simply, deciding to approach her.

''Ah, I see, I see,'' the woman nodded, her expression lighting up. ''Could you then, maybe, listen to me for a bit and tell me your opinion?''

''Of course.''

Momoi wasn't a bad pianist, far from it. She was an amateur, of course, but quite a good and seemingly passionate one. However, after listening to someone as Akashi playing countless of times, Kuroko had began developing some sort of understanding of how the music should flow. While Momoi was overall doing a good job, there were a few parts where she had a bit of trouble.

''In my opinion your skills are rather good,'' Kuroko commented when she had stopped playing and looked at him hopefully. ''You're definitely heading in the right direction. But I noticed you have problems with the last part...'' He moved closer to the piano. ''Replay the ending one more time.''

Before Momoi could finish that part, Kuroko stopped her.

''You're holding your hand a bit oddly, that's why it's hard for you to get the correct keys,'' he informed her. Not knowing how to explain it correctly, he decided to simply show it. ''If you placed it like this...''

However, the moment Kuroko touched the pinkette's hand on the keyboard, he immediately felt something was off. As if her skin was burning and that heat instantly spread inside his whole body, strangely freezing him in place. His heartbeat accelerated to abnormal levels, both from the natural effect and the realization of it. Not only could he feel his own heartbeat, but at that moment Momoi's as well, as if they were linked. Most people would feel euphoria spreading inside their whole being at times like these, but Kuroko felt none of it. Instead, dread like venom began poisoning him at the realization of what had happened and what _he had done._

Being fully aware, yet still fearing it with his whole soul the tealnet glanced at his hand. His worst nightmare came true that very moment – a tiny, scar-like fresh mark had appeared around the base of his ring finger, the place which he had touched so many times before these past few months. The area he wished would forever stay smooth, without a trace of that god forsaken mark.

 _No, this cannot be happening._

Slowly, he lifted his eyes to meet Momoi's. She as well looked shocked beyond belief, but, unlike the tealnet, her expression also displayed euphoric joy, as if she had suddenly found a whole new meaning to her life. A complete opposite of Kuroko.

He cursed this day however he knew.

At that moment he was sure that fate hated him. Simply _despised._

Momoi cracked a small, shy smile at the male, one he could not possibly return.

He doubted he ever will.

 _No_ , he _knew_ he would never return it.

How could he?

Kuroko felt crushed to the very bone. Disgusted with himself, disgusted with the world. As if life had been stolen from him.

He had found his _soulmate._

And while she seemed like it was the happiest day of her life,

 _Kuroko felt like throwing up._

…

 _We tried battling fate._

 _...Is this how utter defeat feels like?_

* * *

 ** _Yes, I just did that. I have no regrets *backflips away* But anyway, this was bound to happen sooner or later, you all new that. And hooray, we reached mid-point! Things will get interesting from now on._  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**_I noticed that some of you commented that the events in last chapters happened very soon. Well, I apologize for that, but really, time is running out and I still have a lot to write about. I know that you'd want more fluffy AkaKuro, but please bear with me for awhile._**

 ** _Sorry for the shorter chapter again! The next one will be longer (and more eventful I'd say hiohiohio)_**

 ** _Anyway, thank you for your support! I hope you enjoy this!_**

~ _Chapter VIII_ ~

'' _A-Akashi-kun? Hello._ ''

''Hello, Tetsuya, how are you?''

'' _I'm fine I suppose. But, um, could we meet somewhere in the nearest future?_ ''

''Did something happen, Tetsuya?''

''... _So can we meet?_ ''

''You're avoiding the question.''

'' _...I want to talk to you in person._ ''

''...If you say so. Tell me the time and place. I'll be there.''

'' _When are you free?_ ''

''I will come whenever you ask me to, so don't fret about that.''

'' _...Okay then. Can we meet at that cafe in the evening today? Around six._ ''

''Of course. See you soon then.''

* _phone call ended*_

-.-

If truth be told, Akashi wasn't free that day at all. He had a few business meetings in the evening, but, hearing Kuroko's odd voice, he decided to put them off. Something obviously had happened and whatever it was, the tealnet was certainly strange in a bad way about it.

Akashi had a nagging feeling about what it may be.

Honestly, he sincerely hoped it was wrong.

Even though they arranged their meeting at around six, Akashi arrived much earlier just in case Kuroko decided to come earlier as well. That resulted in him having to wait about half an hour for the tealnet to show up. By then he was growing rather impatient. Whatever Kuroko wanted to tell him, he wished the other would do it as soon as possible. Akashi didn't like being kept in the dark.

While lightly tapping the surface of the table at the cafe, the redhead's eyes finally caught the door opening and the male of his main focus entering. However, he immediately noticed something was off. For one, the moment Kuroko saw him, he averted his eyes. He never does that. His pacing was also odd, as if he was unsure of something and tense. The tealnet's whole expression was like that. He looked almost... guilty. But one thing seemed completely off, which made Akashi's heartbeat slightly increase along with the tightness in his chest.

Kuroko had his hands in his pockets. This was the first time he had done this during their meetings.

''Hello, Akashi-kun,'' the tealnet greeted him quietly as he took a seat in front of the other.

Kuroko sounded weak.

The redhead didn't answer anything for a few seconds. He only observed the male in front of him, his body tense, his mask full of cracks and those eyes, those fearful eyes that refused to land on Akashi as if scared of him. As if Kuroko had done something the redhead would get angry or upset at him for. As if fearing the other would feel betrayed.

It seems Akashi had read the situation correctly.

''You've found your soulmate, haven't you.''

At first Kuroko's eyes slightly widened, but soon returned to their previous position. Of course Akashi guessed it. Nothing could slip past him after all. However, what the tealnet disliked was not being able to read his thoughts. The redhead's voice was void of any emotion, as if he had simply stated a fact about the weather. Kuroko didn't like that.

Being met with silence, Akashi stared at the other for another few moments before speaking once more.

''Give me your hand,'' he commanded as he extended his own.

Kuroko hesitated in complying. He wanted to look at the redhead, he really did, but he was afraid. Afraid the other would think he somehow betrayed him. He didn't want Akashi to see that _mark._ Nonetheless, the tealnet slowly extracted one of his hands from his pocket and gave it to the redhead as asked.

Akashi gently took ahold of Kuroko's hand with both of his own. And indeed, there, at the base of the tealnet's pale ring finger, was a scar-like mark. It seemed to delicate, so fresh. So innocent.

 _A simple mark, huh?_

That was all it took. Just a simple mark.

To Akashi it was the most repelling thing he had ever seen.

Kuroko's skin was so perfect, so smooth, and now it was tainted by this _mark._ A mark that announced to the whole world _who he belonged to._ Whose he from now own officially was.

Akashi detested the mere thought. Tetsuya belonging to someone else? Not possible. The redhead would not accept that easily.

 _To hell with this system. To hell with everyone._

However...

…

''Congratulations,'' Akashi finally spoke, releasing the tealnet's hand.

At that Kuroko snapped at the other male, his eyes suddenly wide from surprise. However, Akashi's expression only made it worse. The redhead had a small smile on his lips, his look soft and void of any negative emotions. And his voice... his voice sounded genuine. As if Akashi was actually happy for Kuroko. As if this didn't mind him one bit. Exactly what you would expect from a mere friend.

...Why was Kuroko so surprised? They were just friends after all, right? Akashi's reaction was only appropriate.

And yet, Kuroko's heart ached.

 _Is this all it took?_

 _Did a simple mark affect you so much?_

 _...Or did I read the situation wrong?_

 _You were just teasing..._

 _And just being affectionate as a friend...?_

A stinging feeling hit the corners of his eyes.

However, he refused to let his emotions show.

Not without hearing what Akashi had to say next.

And it took all his willpower to keep it that way after that happened.

''Yet you seem rather grim,'' Akashi slightly tilted his head. ''I doubt your soulmate likes that feeling. Don't be so upset.''

Ah yes, of course. How could Kuroko forget? From the moment the soulmate bond was created, the pair became linked. One wouldn't exactly experience what the other was feeling, but they'd get the simplified version of it if the feeling was strong enough. So in other words, at this moment somewhere most likely in this city Momoi's heart felt heavy, but she couldn't understand why.

However, Kuroko's thoughts weren't on that. He was focused on the male in front of him, being the absolute polite gentleman that he should have been all this time.

 _...How can you let go this easily?_

Kuroko's throat tightened.

 _Was I wrong all this time? Did I never know you to begin with?_

Why did his heart ache so much?

All this time Kuroko was convincing himself that the relationship he had with Akashi was a normal one, on simple friend terms. That the interactions with him were enough. That the occasional closer encounters were fine. They didn't mean anything.

And yet, now...

 _No, no, this is not fine. He can't do this._

 _All of that had to mean something, it **had** to!_

 _You cannot just toy with my feelings like that!_

 _Please, at least drop that kind expression! Don't smile like that! Don't look at me like that!_

 _Please... you can be angry, upset, even hate me, but please, please don't seem like you're happy, please tell me you're not okay with this, please DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT_

''Akashi-kun... Are you honestly fine with this?'' _Please tell me you're not._ _You're hurting me._

The redhead remained silent. He simply stared at the tealnet with those sharp, calculating eyes of his that seemed so distant to Kuroko. He wished for them to portray any kind of indication of denial, of anger, anything to tell him _I am not okay with this._

''Tetsuya,'' he finally spoke in that unreadable tone of his. ''I'm afraid my time here is up. I cannot continue this conversation with you any longer. If you wish to do so, meet me tomorrow at the same time. Don't forget.''

 _'Don't forget'... At that place?_

Those two words were a code between them.

It meant the alley where they first met. At the time those beautiful flowers known as forget-me-nots were covering the two hills, and from that such a code blossomed.

Without another word Akashi stood up and walked past the frozen tealnet. Kuroko didn't know what to think anymore. His mind and heart were a mess.

Akashi was being difficult again.

 _No, no, I should stop thinking like this. I must get myself under control._

 _If Akashi is fine with this, then it's perfect._

 _I have a soulmate now after all._

 _This stupid game had to stop at some point._

 _...I'm glad it's because of me._

 _If Akashi-kun would have found his..._

 _...I wouldn't be able to take it._

 _But now... it's fine._

* * *

 _**OKAY, NOW I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GONNA SAY. BUT BEFORE YOU DO SO, PLEASE WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT. Really, everything is under control. Trust me.**_

 _ **At least regarding this fic. I wouldn't recommend you trusting me regarding my other fics *cough***_

 _ **Anyhooo, hope you enjoyed!**_


	9. Chapter 9

~ _Chapter IX_ ~

This time, Akashi didn't mind waiting. He knew the situation after all. There was no rush.

It wasn't as if his feelings would change.

No, in fact, Akashi was glad he had some alone time in this valley before Kuroko came. He had to think about this carefully. He had to imagine every single scenario that could happen and prepare counter-measures for them.

This evening couldn't fail. It absolutely couldn't.

Akashi had dreamed about this day for many times in the past. Different places, different times, different circumstances. But, if truth be told, he didn't imagine it would have to be like this. He would had rather waited a bit longer, but, as fate had it, his time was cut short.

Akashi felt as if it was now or never.

Finally, the redhead's eyes caught an approaching figure from one of the path ends. It wasn't even necessary for him to see the person clearly, he immediately recognized him as Kuroko. Those beautiful blue locks of his was a dead giveaway. However, this time he seemed somehow different. For one, his hands hung freely on his sides. That itself was a big hint of his state. But Akashi confirmed his theory fully when Kuroko was near enough for him to see his expression. The tealnet seemed... rather dull. Or better yet, that mask of his that Akashi so despised was present yet again and Kuroko seemed like he intended to keep it.

His change was to be expected, especially after Akashi's words yesterday.

However, that will soon take a different turn.

''Good evening, Tetsuya, care to sit next to me?'' the redhead greeted the tealnet as he patted the soft grass besides him, his expression unreadable.

There was one thing that remained from yesterday though.

Kuroko was still reluctant in looking at him.

Slowly, the tealnet complied, sitting cross-legged next to Akashi. He lowered his gaze to the land in front of him and began slightly plucking it. A sign of nervousness. With this action, his mark was clearly visible. The mark that Akashi so despised.

''If I remember correctly, yesterday you asked whether I was fine with you finding your soulmate, correct?''

The tealnet weakly nodded. Through a crack in his mask the redhead could catch that he was feeling distressed.

''Mhmm, that is a difficult question,'' he hummed, not lifting his eyes from the male next to him. ''And rather unspecific.''

''How?'' Kuroko finally spoke, sounding a bit confused.

''Allow me to explain. However, this is going to be a rather strange explanation, so please bear with me. If you are asking whether I'm okay with you finding another person who now shares that mark with you...'' Akashi spoke simply, without a trace of any emotion. He gently took Kuroko's hand from the grass and went over that godforsaken mark with his thumb before continuing. ''...then no, I am not. There isn't anything I can do about it, it's simply how this system works, but I do not agree with it.''

''How this system should work then in your opinion?'' Kuroko asked in a hushed voice, finally lifting his eyes to the redhead next to him.

Akashi lightly hummed for a few moments.

''I believe,'' he started slowly, tracing his thumb over the tealnet's next fingers. ''A person should be free in choosing his own soulmate. No system is without flaws. What if you feel your soulmate is someone else? There are countless of examples of such people. But just because of some _mark_ one is forced to accept that some _stranger_ is now your soulmate and you are _forced_ to be with them. At least in today's world.''

''But they say that the soulmate mark shows with who you are most spiritually linked, not to mention best genetic combination.''

''I do not believe the first part,'' Akashi spoke firmly, his eyes burning as he looked at the tealnet's, wishing to make his point. ''Bonds are formed over time and with the people _you_ chose. _You_ should be the judge of how well your spiritual link with someone is, not some system.''

''...Akashi-kun, if you think like that, why did you yesterday act as if you were okay with this?..''

''I wanted to test my words. I wanted for you to realize that. I'm deeply sorry if I hurt your feelings, I know it wasn't right of me to act that way and now speak completely differently, but it was simply the most efficient way for you to understand what you yourself were feeling. And am I wrong, Tetsuya?''

Kuroko remained silent.

It was indeed true that after what Akashi had said, for a few moments his heart had broken free, albeit aching.

''If you still do not believe me, let me give you an example,'' Akashi spoke in a hushed voice and turned fully to the other. He brought his hand to Kuroko's face and gently cupped his chin, a small, warm smile playing on his lips. ''Tetsuya, I with all my heart believe you are my soulmate. And I do not give a damn about what that mark and the whole world tells me.''

After that Akashi without hesitation brought his lips to the tealnet's, catching him in a tender, sweet kiss, closing his eyes in the process. Oh how he wished of this moment for so long. How he dreamed of it, how he imagined different scenarios. But Kuroko always seemed so reluctant, so distant. The redhead feared the other wouldn't reciprocate his feelings, that he would push him away. But now... now he didn't have what to loose. Kuroko was always so responsible when it came to the soulmate system, so if Akashi didn't do this now, he feared the other would simply leave him.

He could not allow that.

That's why Akashi didn't pull away when he felt how the tealnet tensed most likely from shock. No, he wanted to make his feelings clear to the other with this gesture, to translate everything he wanted to say. He could only hope the smaller male wouldn't push him away completely. The tealnet's course of action seemed quite clear to him and he had prepared counter-measures for it.

Kuroko, on the other hand, was completely shocked by Akashi's action. He had become confused when the other cupped his chin, but didn't expect that he would actually... kiss him. Not when he announced he had found his soulmate. But to the tealnet's surprise... Akashi really didn't seem to care about the system. And from the moment their lips touched Kuroko as well began seriously doubting it. _No way_ could the system be correct if a person who was not his soulmate could make him feel _this way._

It was as if Akashi's lips were burning, sending electric sensations all across Kuroko's body. Slowly, his eyelids dropped, as if his subconsciousness whispered to him this way the effect would increase. The tealnet became painfully aware of the close contact the two of them had and the logical side of his mind was _horrified_ to realize how much he wanted it. As if a man stranded in a desert for days was for the first time presented a glass of water. And that feeling only intensified when Akashi began moving his lips, slowly kissing the tealnet. His other hand traveled to the side of Kuroko's exposed neck, his warm fingers gently brushing against the other's pale skin. High pleasure coursed through Kuroko's body and he vaguely began wondering how it would feel if their kiss were to deepen. Now that Kuroko had taken his first sip of the oh-so delicious water, he couldn't possibly get enough of it. At what point he began reciprocating the kiss the tealnet wasn't sure, but he knew he painfully longed for this sensation and now that he had experienced it, he didn't want to stop.

 _This is not enough_

 _This is not enough_

 _This can't possibly be enough_

Subconsciously, Kuroko brought both of hands to Akashi's neck and wrapped his arms around it desperately, bringing both of them closer. The redhead, in return, continued oh-so tenderly tracing the other's sensitive skin. Along his collarbone under his shirt, up his neck, along his jawline and up his cheek. Finally Akashi reached the side of Kuroko's head and tangled his hand in the other's soft teal locks. All that desire both of them had been bottling up suddenly broke out, dazing their minds and preventing any rational thoughts to enter. Akashi most likely had abandoned that idea long ago, but Kuroko as well at this moment could only focus on the redhead and his delicious lips. The _oh-so_ sweet lips against his own, that burning sensation that nulled down everything else and that _indescribable_ desire for the rest of Akashi's tender touches all over his body. To hell with the rules.

 _I need more, this is not enough_

The taste of the forbidden fruit was too addicting.

 _Forbidden..._

 _Forbidden..!_

 _The forbidden must not be touched!_

 _Stop this at once!_

''N-No!'' Kuroko yelled out as he forcefully pushed himself away from the redhead. The will power it took was unimaginable. The moment their lips separated Kuroko regretted his decision, as coldness began to seep in, but deep down he knew it was the right one. This could not continue. ''This is wrong! Get away!''

''Tetsuya, calm down,'' Akashi tried to get ahold of the panicking tealnet, who was trying his best to distant himself from him.

''No, let go of me!'' Kuroko protested as the redhead managed to grab his wrists. He struggled to his best ability in the hopes of escaping the other male's grip.

 _I need to focus on escaping, I need to focus on distancing myself!_

''This is so wrong, this isn't right, we can't do this! We can't do this, Akashi-kun, we can't! Release me!''

''Goddammit, Tetsuya, shut up for a moment,'' the redhead commanded as he forcefully pinned the smaller male to the ground, his grip on the other's wrists tightening. ''I don't want to accidentally hurt you, so please calm down and listen to me.''

It seems Akashi's words managed to break through the tealnet and he finally stopped moving. However, he was trying his best to avoid looking at the redhead, he simply couldn't see those piercing _gorgeous_ eyes, so full of emotion. Rigged quick breaths kept leaving through his slightly swollen lips and it seemed to him as if his heart would jump out of his chest at any moment. However, now that he had more or less stopped panicking, realization of what they had just done began sinking in and he could feel warm blood running to his face.

Seeing Kuroko's slightly flustered expression, Akashi's look softened and he loosened his grip on the other's wrists. He didn't want to accidentally pain the tealnet after all.

''Tetsuya, hey, look at me,'' the redhead spoke in a hushed, gentle voice. Seeing as how Kuroko wasn't complying he released a light sigh. ''Please, Tetsuya, I need you to look at me for a bit. I won't do anything, okay? I just wish to talk to you properly.''

Slowly, the tealnet turned his head forward and directed his eyes to Akashi's. Seeing the soft, reassuring look in them he slightly relaxed.

 _I can... I can trust you, right?.._

''Thank you,'' A warm, soothing smile appeared on the redhead's lips. ''I'll pull you up now, okay? But promise you won't try to run off.''

After a small nod from the smaller male, Akashi gently did as said, bringing Kuroko into a sitting position in front of him. However, he didn't release him, but instead interlocked their hands. After staring at them for a few moments, he lifted his eyes to meet Kuroko's distressed ones.

''Do you see my point now? That is why I said your question whether I was okay with you meeting your soulmate was difficult. I believe you are _my_ soulmate. The question now is,'' Akashi's hold slightly tightened. ''whether you see it the same way.''

Kuroko remained silent. How could he answer something like this? It was way too complicated after all than the usual soulmate system.

''No matter your answer, I would still see you the same way,'' Akashi's lips shaped into a heart-warming smile, making Kuroko's heart beat faster. The redhead seemed so incredibly sincere at that moment the smaller male wished for this second to stop. He wanted to forever remember Akashi looking so... warm. However, his next words made Kuroko's heart stop. ''Tetsuya, I love you.''

... _What?_

 _You..._

 _What?.._

 _No, no, you shouldn't..._

 _Don't say things like that..._

 _No, take that back..._

 _You can't, I'll only hurt you_

 _I don't want that_

 _I don't_

 _Even though I..._

''No, Akashi-kun...'' Kuroko whispered.

He sounded devastated.

''It is the absolute truth,'' The redhead released one of the other's hands and gently caressed his pale cheek. ''I do not care about that damned system. I love you and everyone else can go to hell.''

''No, no, don't say that,'' the tealnet shook his head abruptly. There it was again, that stinging sensation in the corners of his eyes. ''You can't..!''

''And I know I'm not the one feeling this way. Your actions earlier confirmed that.''

 _No, please, take that back..!_

''Akashi-kun, it doesn't matter. Nothing can happen between us, it's impossible,'' Kuroko said in a hushed voice as tears began welling up in his eyes, clouding his vision. ''You can't love me. I... Akashi-kun, I-I have a soulmate now, I can't just..!''

 _I can't just... I can't just love... you back._

''Tetsuya, calm down, you're too hectic,'' the redhead whispered softly, continuing his caressing action. ''There isn't a problem without a solution. We could make this work somehow.''

''I doubt that,'' Kuroko took a deep breath in the hopes of calming his wild heart. This was so difficult. ''...Akashi-kun, why did you have to do that? We were fine, weren't we? Just being simple friends, wasn't that enough? But now...''

''It was never enough. It couldn't have been.''

''...But it has to. There is no other way for us to see each other then,'' the tealnet exhaled deeply. He quickly wiped away his threatening to spill tears before continuing. ''Akashi-kun, I believe this is our last chance. If we were a regular pair, then maybe it would be possible, but... We're not. Let's just leave everything that happened, everything that was said here, in this forest, never mentioning it again. Let's pretend this evening was wiped out from existence. If we do that... we might be able to continue seeing each other.''

''...I'm afraid I cannot do that,'' Akashi said those words that Kuroko dreaded ( _or perhaps secretly wished for_ ) so much. ''I can no longer play this game of pretend.''

''...Then, I fear we'll have to end it completely,'' the tealnet announced in a hushed voice, closing his eyes.

He hated himself for those words. His heart ached indescribably because of them. He wished to rip it out and end this painful game. He didn't want to feel this way.

 _Please, why can't you understand!.._

 _You are making this so difficult..._

 _It was fine. We were fine. We could just pretend it was enough. And that was supposed to be enough._

 _Why did you have to rip it apart?_

 _You're too greedy, Akashi-kun, you can't have everything._

''I cannot allow that either,'' the redhead spoke firmly, tightening his hold on the tealnet's hand. ''You mean too much to me.''

''Why can't you understand!?'' Kuroko suddenly yelled out, forcefully pushing himself away from the other. ''You may have different thoughts, but we live in this system, we cannot oppose it! I was trying _so_ hard to make this work, all this time I was convincing myself everything was fine, there isn't anything serious going on, despite your dangerous actions. _I_ was the one who tried to think rationally, to somehow keep this relationship appropriate in this world, to keep us out of harm's way for opposing the system. And then you pull something like _this_?'' Kuroko's voice cracked at the end, his tone lowering considerably. He could not control the stinging sensation in his eyes or his vision clouding once more. He could not do this anymore. ''How on Earth do you expect me to convince myself this is okay? Because it isn't. None of this was fine to begin with, I was just pretending it was, living in a fantasy you could say... ''

Kuroko closed his eyes and shook his head. He could not bare to see Akashi's expression, full of surprise at his outburst. And that tiny hint of hurt in those beautiful eyes of his. He shouldn't be hurting, Kuroko didn't want him to hurt. But if this was the only way of keeping both of them out of harm's way... The fate of people like them was... better left in the shadows.

Yet still, why can't he just walk away?

He will only hurt Akashi more if he didn't...

''...Tetsuya, please listen to me,'' the redhead spoke softly. He leaned a bit closer, though hesitated for a moment. Nonetheless, afterwards he carefully embraced the distressed tealnet, gently wrapping his arms around the other's small frame. Kuroko stiffened a bit, but didn't resist. ''It may not look like it, but I understand. I'm... I'm sorry for being inconsiderate. I believe at the moment neither of us are in our right minds. So please, go home for now and rest, try to calm down and sort out your emotions. Think about this situation with a clear mind. All I'm asking is for you to consider my words honestly, from the heart. Can you do that, Tetsuya? Can you withhold your answer for now?''

 _I have to say no, I have to say this is my answer, I must-_

Kuroko slowly nodded his head, chasing all his thoughts away.

He'll give himself a chance.

Maybe Akashi was right, maybe they really weren't in their right minds.

''Thank you, Tetsuya,'' he redhead said in a hushed, genuine voice. He landed a soft kiss on the tealnet's temple before continuing. ''I'm not pressuring you. When you think about it and when you have an answer according to your heart's wishes, let me know. I will be waiting until you do.''


	10. Chapter 10

~ _Chapter X_ ~

A frown crept onto Kuroko's face as the doorbell to his apartment rang. He didn't want to see anyone. He only wished to stay alone for now. To organize his thoughts. To try and nullify all his emotions. To hope that a solution to his troubles would magically present itself in front of him and the painful throbbing would cease.

However, the tealnet was well aware he could not afford such a luxury.

With that thought, he heavily got up from the sofa and approached the door. Maybe the person behind it would give up and just leave. Kuroko would be honestly thankful. But, of course, it seemed the Gods up there found entertainment in making his life as difficult as it can be.

As the tealnet opened the door, the person he last wished to see was standing there with a troubled expression on their face.

''Ah, Kuroko-kun, hello,'' Momoi spoke politely, yet seemingly cautiously, as if fearing of ticking the male off somehow. ''Am I disturbing you?''

''No, it's fine,'' the tealnet answered tonelessly. He moved a bit from the entrance, granting the woman a way to enter. ''Please, come in.''

Momoi cast a worried glance at the male before stepping inside his apartment. If it were any other day, she would have started lecturing Kuroko about his decorations, or rather, the lack of them, but now that wasn't what was important.

''I apologize for intruding,'' she murmured as she took off her shoes by the entrance.

''Would you like something to drink?'' Kuroko asked while leading Momoi further into his home. ''I don't have coffee though.''

''Oh, um, tea would be nice if it's not a trouble you...''

''Not at all,'' the tealnet responded with a light shake of his head.

Silence enveloped them after that. Momoi simply didn't know what to say while Kuroko didn't wish to say anything. Instead, he tried focusing on anything else rather than the woman in his kitchen, eyeing him intensely. As if watching a bomb that might go off at any moment. Such a thought made Kuroko feel a bit uncomfortable.

Why isn't she saying anything?

''Here,'' the tealnet announced quietly, placing a cup of warm tea in front of the sitting at the table pinkette.

''Ah, thank you,'' she murmured in response, gently touching the hot porcelain.

''So, if I may ask, what brings you here?'' Kuroko finally decided to get to the point as he himself took a seat in front of the seemingly distressed woman.

''I just wanted to see how you were doing,'' Momoi answered while taking a small sip of the delicious liquid, carefully observing the other's expression.

''...Oh,'' the male mumbled, a bit surprised. ''I'm fine, thank you.''

''...But that's not true, is it?'' the pinkette said in a hollow voice, eyes full of worry. She placed the cup on the table and brought her hand to her chest, slightly gripping her shirt's material. ''Your heart... It must be aching so much. It has been for the past few days.''

Ah, that's right.

Kuroko forgot that if one's emotion is strong enough, his soulmate would be able to feel a much weaker version of it.

Lost in his own troubled mind, he didn't realize he was hurting Momoi as well. It seemed that he had a talent of hurting others around him.

''...Ah. It's... It's nothing,'' Kuroko shook his head weakly, averting his eyes from the pinkette to the table. ''I apologize for making you feel uncomfortable.''

''Don't,'' she said softly, leaning a bit forward. ''Your wellbeing is more important now.''

The tealnet hummed weakly in response. His wellbeing huh... That was a bit difficult.

''You know,'' Momoi spoke again, straightening up. She averted her eyes from the male in front of her as a small bitter smile appeared on her lips. ''I am familiar with this kind of pain.''

''...What?''

''In high-school, I really liked this one boy. Really liked. For awhile we were together even. But, um, at some point he met his soulmate and, well, fell in love with her more than me. I, of course, understood, that fate was inevitable, I was simply playing with fire. But, you know, that futile hope was always there,'' Momoi bit her lower lip as her grip on her shirt tightened. Vaguely, Kuroko felt how a mild pang hit his heart that didn't seem to be his own. The pinkette was still hurt by her experience it seemed. ''And my heart... It hurt just like this. It's the same pain, I can tell. Kuroko-kun,'' She lifted her beautiful eyes and looked softly at the tealnet. Her lips shaped into a gentle smile before she continued. ''You already a person you love, correct?''

Kuroko's breathing stopped. Those words hit him harder than he had wanted. He foolishly hoped that maybe, just maybe, if he never talked about it, if no one ever mentioned it, if they all just pretended nothing of such caliber existed, maybe he'd be able to trick himself into thinking there really wasn't anything wrong. That he was fine. That his soul was fine. That it wasn't being ripped apart by his responsibilities and a certain redhead's means of ignoring them.

But the moment Momoi said the words he was trying his best to keep out of his mind, something inside Kuroko snapped.

He was naïve for thinking he would be able to fool himself.

I was stupid.

''You know, ever since that day,'' Momoi continued, seeing as how Kuroko was reluctant in speaking and only kept his head low, those teal bangs of his hiding his eyes. ''I wished to meet my soulmate so much. I had this stupid belief, one that my friends always told me, that love at first sight always blossoms between soulmates, so I thought that maybe such a person would be able to fix me. But no way,'' She once again placed her hand over her heart, closing her eyes in the process. ''could that be true if your heart hurts so much.''

''I'm so sorry, Momoi-san...'' Kuroko murmured softly, trying to keep his voice from breaking.

''No, no, don't be,'' the pinkette shook her head. ''I understand completely. If you already have someone you love, I will certainly not force you into any kind of relationship with me. I could never do that.''

The male lifted his eyes to meet Momoi's, surprise and doubt visible in his usually dull look.

''But what you said earlier-''

''That doesn't matter,'' the woman interrupted him with a gentle voice. ''It happened years ago after all. I got over it already. But you... Kuroko-kun,'' Her eyes lit up. ''If you two love each other, listen to your heart. Don't let that person go just because you were told you have to.''

''But... what about you? Didn't you say you want someone besides you?''

''Don't worry about me,'' Momoi cast a warm smile at the troubled male. ''I'll be fine. Think about yourself and your loved one more. That person must be just as distressed as you are after all, right? Not knowing whether you'll come back to them...''

Of course... He always acts as if everything is okay, but he must be anxious now...

I don't want him to hurt.

I... I have to go to him.

I must go to him.

I want to see him.

''...Thank you, Momoi-san,'' Kuroko finally spoke in a hushed voice. ''But even so, I'm afraid it's not as easy as you sound it to be.''

''It never is, huh?'' the pinkette chuckled bitterly. However, a reassuring smile quickly appeared on her lips. ''Don't worry, there is always a solution.''

That's what he told me as well.

''I'm sure if you both try your best, it'll work out eventually.''

God, I sure hope so.

''And if you'll ever need something, always feel free to ask.''

You're so...

''You're so kind, Momoi-san,'' Kuroko spoke before he could sort out his thoughts. His throat tightened from guilt as he continued. ''I am so sorry you got me as your soulmate... You deserve someone so much better.''

''No, no, don't say that!'' the pinkette shook her head in protest, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. ''It's not your fault your heart belongs to someone else. I always had this secret thought that this system wasn't right... Though maybe we could still stay as friends?'' she finished off with a nervous smile.

''Of course, that would be nice,'' Kuroko answered genuinely, the corners of his lips twitching upwards for the first time in a few days.

''Great then! However, I believe you have some business to take care of at the moment, correct?~ Don't keep your love waiting for too long~''

A frown crept onto Kuroko's face as the doorbell to his apartment rang. He didn't want to see anyone. He only wished to stay alone for now. To organize his thoughts. To try and nullify all his emotions. To hope that a solution to his troubles would magically present itself in front of him and the painful throbbing would cease.

However, the tealnet was well aware he could not afford such a luxury.

With that thought, he heavily got up from the sofa and approached the door. Maybe the person behind it would give up and just leave. Kuroko would be honestly thankful. But, of course, it seemed the Gods up there found entertainment in making his life as difficult as it can be.

As the tealnet opened the door, the person he last wished to see was standing there with a troubled expression on their face.

''Ah, Kuroko-kun, hello,'' Momoi spoke politely, yet seemingly cautiously, as if fearing of ticking the male off somehow. ''Am I disturbing you?''

''No, it's fine,'' the tealnet answered tonelessly. He moved a bit from the entrance, granting the woman a way to enter. ''Please, come in.''

Momoi cast a worried glance at the male before stepping inside his apartment. If it were any other day, she would have started lecturing Kuroko about his decorations, or rather, the lack of them, but now that wasn't what was important.

''I apologize for intruding,'' she murmured as she took off her shoes by the entrance.

''Would you like something to drink?'' Kuroko asked while leading Momoi further into his home. ''I don't have coffee though.''

''Oh, um, tea would be nice if it's not a trouble you...''

''Not at all,'' the tealnet responded with a light shake of his head.

Silence enveloped them after that. Momoi simply didn't know what to say while Kuroko didn't wish to say anything. Instead, he tried focusing on anything else rather than the woman in his kitchen, eyeing him intensely. As if watching a bomb that might go off at any moment. Such a thought made Kuroko feel a bit uncomfortable.

Why isn't she saying anything?

''Here,'' the tealnet announced quietly, placing a cup of warm tea in front of the sitting at the table pinkette.

''Ah, thank you,'' she murmured in response, gently touching the hot porcelain.

''So, if I may ask, what brings you here?'' Kuroko finally decided to get to the point as he himself took a seat in front of the seemingly distressed woman.

''I just wanted to see how you were doing,'' Momoi answered while taking a small sip of the delicious liquid, carefully observing the other's expression.

''...Oh,'' the male mumbled, a bit surprised. ''I'm fine, thank you.''

''...But that's not true, is it?'' the pinkette said in a hollow voice, eyes full of worry. She placed the cup on the table and brought her hand to her chest, slightly gripping her shirt's material. ''Your heart... It must be aching so much. It has been for the past few days.''

Ah, that's right.

Kuroko forgot that if one's emotion is strong enough, his soulmate would be able to feel a much weaker version of it.

Lost in his own troubled mind, he didn't realize he was hurting Momoi as well. It seemed that he had a talent of hurting others around him.

''...Ah. It's... It's nothing,'' Kuroko shook his head weakly, averting his eyes from the pinkette to the table. ''I apologize for making you feel uncomfortable.''

''Don't,'' she said softly, leaning a bit forward. ''Your wellbeing is more important now.''

The tealnet hummed weakly in response. His wellbeing huh... That was a bit difficult.

''You know,'' Momoi spoke again, straightening up. She averted her eyes from the male in front of her as a small bitter smile appeared on her lips. ''I am familiar with this kind of pain.''

''...What?''

''In high-school, I really liked this one boy. Really liked. For awhile we were together even. But, um, at some point he met his soulmate and, well, fell in love with her more than me. I, of course, understood, that fate was inevitable, I was simply playing with fire. But, you know, that futile hope was always there,'' Momoi bit her lower lip as her grip on her shirt tightened. Vaguely, Kuroko felt how a mild pang hit his heart that didn't seem to be his own. The pinkette was still hurt by her experience it seemed. ''And my heart... It hurt just like this. It's the same pain, I can tell. Kuroko-kun,'' She lifted her beautiful eyes and looked softly at the tealnet. Her lips shaped into a gentle smile before she continued. ''You already a person you love, correct?''

Kuroko's breathing stopped. Those words hit him harder than he had wanted. He foolishly hoped that maybe, just maybe, if he never talked about it, if no one ever mentioned it, if they all just pretended nothing of such caliber existed, maybe he'd be able to trick himself into thinking there really wasn't anything wrong. That he was fine. That his soul was fine. That it wasn't being ripped apart by his responsibilities and a certain redhead's means of ignoring them.

But the moment Momoi said the words he was trying his best to keep out of his mind, something inside Kuroko snapped.

He was naïve for thinking he would be able to fool himself.

I was stupid.

''You know, ever since that day,'' Momoi continued, seeing as how Kuroko was reluctant in speaking and only kept his head low, those teal bangs of his hiding his eyes. ''I wished to meet my soulmate so much. I had this stupid belief, one that my friends always told me, that love at first sight always blossoms between soulmates, so I thought that maybe such a person would be able to fix me. But no way,'' She once again placed her hand over her heart, closing her eyes in the process. ''could that be true if your heart hurts so much.''

''I'm so sorry, Momoi-san...'' Kuroko murmured softly, trying to keep his voice from breaking.

''No, no, don't be,'' the pinkette shook her head. ''I understand completely. If you already have someone you love, I will certainly not force you into any kind of relationship with me. I could never do that.''

The male lifted his eyes to meet Momoi's, surprise and doubt visible in his usually dull look.

''But what you said earlier-''

''That doesn't matter,'' the woman interrupted him with a gentle voice. ''It happened years ago after all. I got over it already. But you... Kuroko-kun,'' Her eyes lit up. ''If you two love each other, listen to your heart. Don't let that person go just because you were told you have to.''

''But... what about you? Didn't you say you want someone besides you?''

''Don't worry about me,'' Momoi cast a warm smile at the troubled male. ''I'll be fine. Think about yourself and your loved one more. That person must be just as distressed as you are after all, right? Not knowing whether you'll come back to them...''

Of course... He always acts as if everything is okay, but he must be anxious now...

I don't want him to hurt.

I... I have to go to him.

I must go to him.

I want to see him.

''...Thank you, Momoi-san,'' Kuroko finally spoke in a hushed voice. ''But even so, I'm afraid it's not as easy as you sound it to be.''

''It never is, huh?'' the pinkette chuckled bitterly. However, a reassuring smile quickly appeared on her lips. ''Don't worry, there is always a solution.''

That's what he told me as well.

''I'm sure if you both try your best, it'll work out eventually.''

God, I sure hope so.

''And if you'll ever need something, always feel free to ask.''

You're so...

''You're so kind, Momoi-san,'' Kuroko spoke before he could sort out his thoughts. His throat tightened from guilt as he continued. ''I am so sorry you got me as your soulmate... You deserve someone so much better.''

''No, no, don't say that!'' the pinkette shook her head in protest, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. ''It's not your fault your heart belongs to someone else. I always had this secret thought that this system wasn't right... Though maybe we could still stay as friends?'' she finished off with a nervous smile.

''Of course, that would be nice,'' Kuroko answered genuinely, the corners of his lips twitching upwards for the first time in a few days.

''Great then! However, I believe you have some business to take care of at the moment, correct?~ Don't keep your love waiting for too long~''


	11. Chapter 11

~ _Chapter XI_ ~

 _I should have called him first._

To put it simply, Kuroko was now beginning to regret not calling Akashi before he decided to head straight to his home. He wasn't sure whether the redhead was even back from his work at this hour. At first Kuroko figured that wouldn't be a problem, he could just wait, but now that he was in front of the gigantic mansion he could feel his heart dropping. In all that rush the tealnet forgot Akashi how huge his mansion was. Last time he was here the redhead had been accompanying him, so Kuroko didn't such attention, but now that he was all alone... Every single detail of Akashi's mansion screamed power and wealth, a complete opposite of Kuroko.

He just _couldn't_ have fallen in love with someone less rich, now could he?

 _Fallen in love..._

Such a thought sent tingles to the tealnet's heart.

If felt so strange finally admitting it.

Mustering up all his courage, Kuroko finally took a step to the speaker next to the gigantic gates and pressed the silver button.

After a few moments a formal voice came through the device.

'' _Good evening, please state your business._ ''

Kuroko's self-confidence suddenly dropped.

''Ah, hello, I'm here to see Akashi-san,'' the tealnet replied a bit weaker than he had intended. Good thing he remembered to change the redhead's honorific.

'' _Do you have an appointment?_ ''

''Um, no, I-''

'' _I apologize, but Akashi Seijuurou requests that anyone who wish to meet him must make an appointment first. I will have to ask for you to come back when you do._ ''

''No, I... Could you please tell him that Kuroko Tetsuya came to see him? This is very important,'' the male asked a bit urgently. Fearing that he may not convince the man on the other side, the tealnet quickly added: ''He is expecting me.''

'' _...Very well. Please wait._ ''

…

While that little interaction was taking place, Akashi in his office was absentmindedly listening to one of the representatives of a certain company his own is planning on creating a partnership with. A part of his mind knew he should be more focused on the man's words, but for the past few days his thoughts were circling around completely different matters. It had been almost a week after his and Kuroko's meeting and he had yet to hear anything from the tealnet. Akashi understood that the other had a lot of things to think through, but he was nonetheless growing impatient. Not to mention anxious. Sure, he had thought over all in his opinion possible scenarios that may unfold and had plans for each of them, but he still wished for Kuroko to finally give him an answer. The redhead hoped he wouldn't have to resort to his back-up plans if the tealnet indeed rejected him completely. Akashi didn't give a damn about the system, he'd make Kuroko his no matter what the rest of the world might say.

The male _really_ hoped he wouldn't have to resort to special measures. For Kuroko's sake.

However, Akashi was soon brought out of his thoughts as a couple of knocks on his office door was suddenly heard. Motioning for the representative to stop for a moment, he gave permission to enter.

''I am terribly sorry for interrupting,'' the servant spoke after he had opened the door. ''But a man by the name of Kuroko Tetsuya is asking for your presence, Akashi-sama. He said you are expecting him.''

Akashi's heartbeat sped up at the sound of the tealnet's name. He couldn't keep his eyes from widening in surprise as realization sunk in.

Kuroko came to see him.

Kuroko _finally_ came.

And most importantly, he wouldn't have come to his house if the answer wouldn't be...

''Ah, yes, of course,'' Akashi murmured a bit unclearly, still slightly dazed from surprise, as he stood up from his table. ''Excuse me for a moment.''

With those words he quickly walked across the room and exited it along with his servant. Kuroko was the main priority at the moment.

…

The tealnet had been waiting outside for several minutes, nervously playing with the end of his shirt. For some reason he was feeling quite anxious. Who wouldn't be in his situation though? And the fact that Akashi lived in such an extravagant place didn't help at all. In that short timespan of him staying over Kuroko didn't get to meet anyone else, since Akashi picked him up very late and dropped him off very early, due to multiple reasons. There were probably a lot of servants there at this time, how should he make a good first impression?-

 _No, wait, what am I thinking?_

Kuroko shouldn't make any first impressions. Or any meetings for that matter. He only came to see Akashi and _only_ Akashi. It was best he'd keep out of everyone else's sight for a couple of reasons, especially people who spend time near Akashi on a regular basis.

Kuroko shouldn't forget their situation.

However, his thoughts were quickly interrupted when the giant gates in front of him began slowly opening. That startled the tealnet a bit, but he quickly composed himself and, when the gap was wide enough, stepped beyond them.

Why, again, was this entrance so far from main doors though?

 _We all get it, Akashi-kun, you're rich. Must you have such wide spaces?.._

When Kuroko was already quite near the giant mansion, he saw how the seemingly extravagant wooden doors opened and a certain redhead walked out.

The tealnet's heartbeat accelerated at the sight of him.

Immediately noticing his unexpected visitor, Akashi quickly descended the stairs leading up to the entrance and turned to Kuroko's direction.

''Tetsuya, what a pleasant surprise,'' he smiled brightly when they were close enough. It had only been a few days, but the redhead already missed the other terribly. Especially when he didn't know whether he'll be able to see, much less touch the tealnet ever again.

''Hello, Akashi-kun,'' Kuroko answered, feeling his throat drying out. Why was he so nervous?..

''I hope you didn't wait for too long,'' the redhead beamed at the other before beckoning to his direction. ''Come, follow me. I apologize, but at the moment I have a couple of guests, so you'll have to wait for me a bit, I hope you don't mind.''

''Ah, I'm sorry, is this bad timing?..'' Kuroko asked, letting some anxiousness break through his voice.

 _Perhaps I really should have called beforehand..._

''No, no, it's fine,'' Akashi shook his head. ''The meeting is nearly over. I'll soon be free.''

''Okay then...'' the tealnet murmured as both of them began heading up to the mansion.

 _Akashi-kun seems very confident._

For some reason in the past Kuroko hadn't really realized how rich Akashi was, he simply never thought about it and, like mentioned before, didn't really care. But now, for some reason, it was painfully aware that the redhead was on a completely different league. Of course, he was, after all, the CEO of a giant company, a very wealthy and known man, where reputation is everything...

And now Kuroko had come to endanger all of that.

 _No, get ahold of yourself._

The tealnet shook his head. He mustn't think like that. He decided to go through with this, he couldn't back out now.

Besides, Akashi seemed so happy at the mere sight of him. How could Kuroko break his heart like that?

''Here we are,'' the redhead announced, bringing the other out of his thoughts.

Looking around, Kuroko realized that they had entered what appeared to be a study. A very extravagant one at that. Dark, most likely expensive wood dominated in this room, along with many bookshelves full with all sorts of books. That was the main thing that caught the tealnet's attention. So many books. The quantity of them in a single room fascinated him. What he wouldn't give to have such an area... Did Akashi really read all of them? Amazing.

''If you don't mind, please wait here. I'll ask for some tea to be brought for you in the meantime,'' Akashi said, observing the fascinated tealnet with an amused glint in his eyes.

''That's not necessary, I'll just wait. Thank you for the offer though.''

''If you say so.''

Casting one last single glance at Kuroko, the redhead turned around and exited the room, leaving the other alone. It didn't matter how long that meeting really needed to continue, he will cut it as short as possible.

 _Tetsuya is far more important at the moment._

Meanwhile, the tealnet felt incredibly out of place. He was in Akashi's study after all, which had such an extravagant interior, every detail portrayed wealth, while Kuroko was just... plain. Nothing special, nothing worth admiring. Anyone with a pair of eyes would be able to distinct the wrong element.

How strange. Such contrast. Such different worlds.

And yet, here he was. Waiting for the person to top it all with a pounding heart.

Slowly, Kuroko began pacing through the marvelous room, taking in every detail with his fascinated eyes. He wished to rummage through those seemingly endless shelves of books, to engross himself in the countless of unknown stories. To at least partly calm down his wild heart. However, that proved to be futile hope as his eyes caught a specific book, casually laying on top of Akashi's study table.

Feeling the beating against his ribcage, Kuroko approached it and hesitantly looked closer at the cover. Seeing the familiar color, his breath got caught up in his throat and with shaky fingers he traced over the hard surface along the printed words, that indicated the story's title.

How did Akashi even get _this_? This exact novel was incredibly rare, since its storyline was rather peculiar, so only a handful of people appreciated it. Kuroko knew what he was doing while writing it though, he knew only a selected few would read this story, but nevertheless he wanted to express his thoughts on paper, to try something different. However, as much as he loved this certain topic, it wasn't as popular with the majority, so he had to change his ideas for next stories if he wanted to continue making money from them.

However, it seemed Akashi was one of those people. Kuroko didn't know how he should feel about that.

What caused these feelings to deepen though was the shape his book was in. The tealnet gently picked it up and opened the first page. Then the next, then the next. Strangely enough, it gave the impression as if this story had been explored multiple, perhaps even tens of times. The cover had been slightly worn-down, along with all the pages. As Kuroko found the cotton marker, he noticed that it as well was in a rather bad shape from many uses. How many times would a person need to read the same, rather new book for it to be this worn-down?..

Joy bloomed in Kuroko's heart at that thought. Akashi seemed to enjoy his work to even this extent. For some reason to the tealnet that was much more important than any critique responding well to his story.

Not only that... Some phrases were underlined with a pencil with occasional comments here and there. So Akashi not only read his story multiple times, he fully engrossed in it.

Kuroko's happiness at that was unmeasurable. A smile made its way to his lips and he had no way of stopping it.

Putting the book back down on the table, the male turned to the nearest bookshelf, for he had caught something else with the corner of his eye. And indeed, as Kuroko took a step closer, all the books he had ever published were neatly laying next of each other. There weren't a lot, but a few nonetheless. And all of them were in an equally worn-down shape, seemingly being explored multiple times. Akashi had read all of them. Not one, not two, but many times, again and again. Engulfing himself in the stories Kuroko had created.

He felt so warm.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Two chapters besides this one left! But shit is just about to get down, so don't get too comfortable! I believe I foreshadowed it enough, no?_**  
 ** _Expect an update tomorrow and on Christmas as well! I'm also planning on writing an epilogue on the second day of Christmas, if not then later, I'll see how my time plans out :3 In the meanwhile, enjoy this slightly controverial chapter! You'll understand what I mean at the end._**  
 ** _Oh oh, and by the way! The next chapter will include some hotter stuff, if ya kno what I mean, but nothing too serious! Let's keep it slow, alright? So just a heads up :3_**

* * *

~ _Chapter XII_ ~

Lost in his own thoughts, the tealnet didn't realize that enough time had passed until the door to this room softly opened. Lifting his eyes from the book in his hands, Kuroko looked at the man who had entered, not being able to control his fastened heartbeat at the sight of him. However, this time it wasn't from anxiousness, but rather excitement.

''Akashi-kun, how many times have you read these?'' the tealnet asked, gesturing to books in front of him before the other had a chance to open his mouth.

''Ah, I believe I lost count,'' Akashi cast a slightly sheepish smile at Kuroko direction, quickly approaching him. ''They're so wonderful after all.''

The smaller male only hummed in response, placing the book in his hands back to its place before turning back to the redhead.

''And, you see,'' Akashi continued, never loosing that soft smile, as he lifted his hand to Kuroko's face. Hesitating for a moment, as if giving the other the chance to move back, he lightly caressed the tealnet's cheek with the back of his finger. ''I always feel so lonely without you, so your stories are the next best thing. I can almost feel you through them.''

Even though the sensation was immensely soothing and he wished Akashi would never stop, Kuroko understood that first things first. He needed to make things clear before engaging in any actions or activities. So for that reason the tealnet lifted his hand and gently stopped Akashi's caressing. Slowly, he pulled the redhead's hand away, though didn't release it immediately. His own lingered on the other's for a few moments before he dropped it to his side.

''Are you free now, Akashi-kun?''

''Yes, I am. Would you like to head to the garden?'' the redhead asked as he gestured to the window. ''It's very beautiful there at this time of the year.''

Kuroko only nodded in response. At that Akashi turned around and approached the end of the room where a glass door to the outside stood. It was rather convenient to have an exit to the garden from the study after all. One could easily escape these closed spaces or transfer books.

…

Kuroko had to admit, Akashi was right. His garden really was gorgeous, especially now when most flowers were at full blossom and rich green dominated the ground. Not to mention Akashi's mansion was right next to a small forest, which the redhead most likely owned as well. It was almost enchanting – even though the male lived almost in the middle of the city, it was so... peaceful here. With the gentle breeze, setting light orange sun and a magnificent variety of colors it was so easy to forget everything and simply indulge in nature's beauty...

''So, Tetsuya,'' Akashi brought the other out of his thoughts, casting a quick look at him as both of them were slowly strolling through the quiet garden. ''Have you thoughts about my words?''

The tealnet didn't answer immediately. He wanted to, honestly, but first he wished to gather his thoughts and pick the correct words, even though he had revised them many times before coming here.

''Yes, I have,'' Kuroko finally answered, not lifting his eyes to meet the male besides him. ''Not only that, I also talked to my soulmate.''

''Oh?''

''She is very perceptive you know. Earlier today she visited me actually. She immediately understood what was troubling me and was surprisingly... understanding. Even sympathetic I'd say. We talked for a bit and she basically repeated your words. So, I thought,'' Kuroko slowed down his words a bit and lifted his eyes to meet Akashi's crimson ones, full of excitement. They stopped walking before the tealnet continued. ''That under certain precautions we could... try this. _I_... want to try this. Maybe you're right, maybe we could make this work somehow. I'd like that.''

Akashi's lips shaped into a beautiful warm smile at Kuroko's words. Without hesitation he embraced the smaller male, holding him in his arms gently, yet lovingly nonetheless. He buried his face in the other's teal locks as a quiet giggle left his lips.

''I knew you would agree,'' Akashi spoke in a laced with joy voice into the other's hair. ''I'm so glad.''

''Mhmm,'' Kuroko hummed softly as he returned the warm embrace. ''We still need to discuss those precautions though.''

The redhead didn't answer anything and only began landing tender kisses into the other's soft locks, occasional light chuckles leaving his lips between his touches. His mind seemed too dazed with joy and relief to think about anything else besides _his_ Tetsuya. Now officially his. Everyone else can go to hell for all he cared. All that mattered was Kuroko accepting him and now truly _belonging_ to him.

Another uncontrolable joyful giggle escaped Akashi's lips.

''Akashi-kun, I'm not joking,'' Kuroko tried to bring the other out of his thoughts, a light frown forming on his lips. As much as the redhead's touches made his heart leap, his body warm up and his mind wish for more, he had to get all the matters out of the way before that.

''Seijuurou,'' Akashi murmured into his hair between his kisses.

''What?''

''Call me by my given name.''

''...Why?.. I'm not sure about that, Akashi-kun...'' the tealnet mumbled in response, feeling his cheeks slightly warm up at the other's request.

''I'm not letting you go until you do,'' the redhead spoke huskily as a smirk appeared on his face. He began moving his lips down from Kuroko's hair to his neck, leaving tender butterfly kisses along the way. Feeling Akashi's lips on his sensitive skin made the tealnet shiver with pleasure and he subconsciously tilted his head to the side for the other to have better access. However, instead of going down, the redhead slowly trailed back up Kuroko's neck and teasingly nibbled on his earlobe.

''Tetsuya, I'm waiting~'' the male whispered into the other's ear seductively.

''A-Akashi-kun, don't do such things here,'' Kuroko stuttered a bit in response, trying his best to control those shivers he felt from every touch the redhead made on his body.

''I see, you'd rather prefer a more secluded place, correct?''

''That's not what I meant.''

''Tetsuya, I'm getting a bit impatient,'' Akashi murmured against the smaller male's skin, grazing the area lightly with his teeth. Such an action successfully made Kuroko produce a quiet, half-hearted moan.

''F-Fine, but you'll have to stop then,'' the tealnet responded as firmly as he could. He swallowed once before continuing. ''Seijuurou-kun.''

The sound of his name leaving Kuroko's lips made Akashi's heart flutter with utter joy as warmth spread inside his body. So sweet, so melodious, so soothing. He wanted to continue hearing his lover saying it to no end.

''Say it again,'' the male commanded, his eyes glinting excitedly as he rose his head to meet Kuroko's beautiful blues.

''Stop being so childish.''

''Tetsuya.''

''I won't listen to you because you're not listening to me.''

Akashi released a sigh and closed his crimson eyes momentarily. The tealnet certainly knew how to be stubborn.

''Fine, I'll do as you wish. But let's not discuss that here.''

After those words the redhead unwrapped his arms from the smaller male, but instead took his hand with his own, interlocking them in the process, and began leading Kuroko towards the small forest. The tealnet's cheeks were still slightly flushed from the other's previous actions, but now, contrary to before, his mind wasn't screaming how wrong this was. Sure, that painful tune still rang inside his head, but Kuroko tried not to let his heart be affected by it. He made a decision, he made a _dangerous_ decision, but nevertheless he couldn't change his mind now. Besides, Akashi seemed so happy. So joyful, so sincerely glad. As if nothing could go wrong, as if he had everything. How could Kuroko strip him of that? How could he pain Akashi?

As much as he understood that they were playing a dangerous, an even life-threatening game, Kuroko couldn't do it. He couldn't ask Akashi to forget him.

''Let's stop here,'' the said redhead brought the other out of his thoughts and Kuroko could now more clearly take in their surroundings. The place they were at was rather secluded, the tealnet could barely see the giant mansion from here, so the odds of anyone spotting them were quite low. But that wasn't the main part. It was the beauty of this spot. Even though the forest seemed relatively small, it was quite old, so the aged, grand trees gave the illusion of a peaceful atmosphere. To add up to that effect, the gentle rays of the setting sun managed to break through the quiet leaves, slightly trembling from the gentle breeze, thus creating a gentle lighting. It was so tranquil, so soothing, so...-

Akashi led the enchanted tealnet to a larger tree and pulled both of them to the ground. Leaning against the wide trunk, the redhead positioned himself behind Kuroko and wrapped his arms around the other's slim frame, pulling him closer until the tealnet's back hit his chest. Kuroko didn't resist at all and only simply leaned in to the warm embrace, allowing Akashi to have his way. It, after all, made his heart flutter with joy immensely.

 _This could be fine now._

 _This will be fine._

 _After all, how can this be wrong if it feels so right?_

''Does this place suit your taste, Tetsuya?'' Akashi asked quietly behind the tealnet as he began landing quick, tender kisses on the other's nape, successfully sending warm, pleasurable shivers down the latter's neck.

''Mhmm,'' the smaller male hummed in response, closing his eyes and engulfing himself in the redhead's gentle touches. Akashi's lips against his sensitive skin and his loving embrace were successfully dazing Kuroko's mind, calming his troubled heart and creating an illusion of a glass bubble where everything was okay, where no problems could reach them, where they could just be what they wished to be.

However...

Living in an illusion could be at times deadly.

''Ah, Akashi-kun, about those precautions,'' Kuroko ended their soothing silence, opening his eyes in the hopes of exiting that peaceful trance. At least one of them had to be with a clear mind.

''Tetsuya, what have we talked about?'' the redhead murmured against the side of his neck.

''...What are your reasons for that exactly?''

''I simply wish to hear Tetsuya address me by my first name. I feel special then, more intimate with you.''

''...Fine. But only in private. That's one of the precautions. No, let's call them rules.''

''Rules?'' Akashi lips shaped into a small frown. ''I don't want to have rules when I'm with you.''

''Unfortunately, if we want this to work, we'll have to follow them. And the first one would be physical contact. What you are doing right now is an absolute taboo in public. Any kind of physical interaction is.''

''Mhmm,'' Akashi only hummed in response, deciding to continue leaving a trail of butterfly kisses on the other's neck and nape. As if not listening on caring at all.

''Second would be our form of language. We mustn't give away any kind of hints of our relationship, even the smallest of ones. And especially no more teasing in public, we cannot risk that anymore. Third is- S-Seijuurou-kun, you're distracting me,'' Kuroko stuttered as he felt how Akashi began grazing his sensitive skin with his teeth and afterwards gently nibbling on the soft area. He had buried his head in the crook of the tealnet's neck and was slowly teasing his smooth skin, successfully dazing Kuroko's mind. The feeling of the other's teeth against his neck was so strangely, yet immensely pleasurable that the tealnet had to bite his lower lip to prevent any uncontrolable sounds from leaving.

''Ah, I apologize,'' the redhead chuckled between his nibbles, his voice void of any remorse. He tightened his embrace on the other as his heart fluttered with joy. ''I simply cannot help myself. I wished for this for so long, after all. To have you, to be able to express my feelings to you without fearing of being rejected.''

''For how long exactly?''

''Well, I wished to make you mine from the day I met you.''

''So you were prepared to go against the system from the very start?''

''To hell with that system. To hell with the rules it dictates. To hell with the whole world which wants to keep you away from me. I am an Akashi, I was not taught you give up easily. And an Akashi always achieves what he wants.''

''...So what would you have done if I would have rejected you?'' Kuroko asked a bit confused, yet wary.

The redhead chuckled seemingly amused as he lifted his lips and pecked the other's cheek.

''Best not to fret about that. I fear my princess would run away from me if I revealed that little secret~''

A distant alarm rang in Kuroko's head. Was Akashi really as stable as he had thought?..

''...You know I wouldn't do that no matter the reason,'' the tealnet murmured, turning his head to meet his lover's expression. ''But your words right now are a bit alarming. You wouldn't do anything illegal, right?..''

''There are no limitations for me when it comes to you, love,'' Akashi's lips shaped into a tender, yet mysterious smile, though it somehow seemed a bit... off.


	13. Chapter 13

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS! I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT HOLIDAY!**_

 _ **Also, I revised my updating schedule. I'll be posting every two days until the last chapter. This story will also now have 16 chapters, the last one being the epilogue.**_

~ _Chapter XIII_ ~

Seeing Kuroko's slightly distressed expression, the redhead decided he should keep such thoughts to himself from now on. He could not possible risk loosing the tealnet due to his... secrets. Besides, now that he had Kuroko besides him, everything would be fine.

''Hey, don't worry, Tetsuya,'' Akashi cast a warm, reassuring smile as he lifted one of his hands and gently caressed the tealnet's cheek. ''You know I would never hurt you. You have nothing to fret about.''

''Mhmm, I hope so,'' Kuroko mumbled, turning his head away from the other and slightly leaning in more in Akashi's embrace.

''Do you not trust me, Tetsuya?''

''...I do, you know I do.''

''I'm glad then,'' the redhead beamed and lowered his hand back to the tealnet's torso, successfully securing him in place.

''...Anyway, I didn't finish about those precautions. And please listen to me this time, Aka—Seijuurou-kun,'' Kuroko started, trying to sound as firm as possible.

''Of course, though I did listen last time as well.''

''Didn't seem like it.''

''I apologize,'' the male chuckled lightly, burying his face once more into the crook of the other's neck. ''But you enjoyed it, didn't you~?''

''...Third is names,'' the tealnet continued, ignoring his lover's proclamation. ''I know you won't like it, but we can't call each other by our first names in public. That includes all nicknames as well. It may look suspicious otherwise.''

''Now, see, I'm afraid I won't be able to follow this rule.''

''I knew you were going to say that. I apologize, but if you keep calling me 'Tetsuya' in public, I fear I'll have to take counter-measures.''

''For example?''

''For example this,'' Kuroko mumbled blankly as he sharply dashed forward, successfully escaping the redhead's embrace. He turned around to see Akashi's surprised look and, when the other moved a bit, the tealnet immediately backed away even more.

''Don't do that, Tetsuya,'' the redhead's lips shaped into a small displeased frown and he, despite the other moving away with a stern expression, continued advancing forward. ''Are you trying to tell me that if I call you by your first name in public, you won't let me touch you?''

''Exactly that,'' Kuroko replied firmly.

''That is not fair,'' Akashi complained and, with a quick leap, caught up to the tealnet and tackledboth of them to the ground. He positioned himself above Kuroko on his hands and cast the other a displeased look. ''You cannot expect me to actually comply to that.''

Kuroko released a deep sigh and closed his eyes for a moment. Shortly after that, however, he quickly shot up and changed their positions, pushing the redhead under himself. The tealnet hovered above the other for a few seconds, looking into his slightly wider eyes from surprise, before he spoke.

''A—Seijuurou-kun, please, try to understand,'' Kuroko said softly, gently cupping Akashi's face with his hand. ''While it is true that my heart flutters everytime you say my name, I know that it may turn against us if we're not careful. Please, understand that I'm asking this for the both of us. I really wish for this to work, but we must be extremely cautious. If the wrong people got suspicious... You getting hurt is the last thing I want. I assume the same applies to you, correct?''

Akashi gazed into the other's worried beautiful eyes for a few moments before he closed his own and sighed.

''Yes, you're right, I apologize,'' he said in a hushed voice and reopened his crimson eyes. He gently took Kuroko's hand from his face and brought it to his lips. ''I would rather burn the whole world down rather than see you hurt.''

With those words he began tenderly kissing the tealnet's hand's every finger, every spot without breaking eye-contact with the said male. Oh how he enjoyed seeing how Kuroko's cheeks painted with a distant color of pink at his actions. So indescribably cute.

''No need to be so dramatic, Seijuurou-kun,'' Kuroko murmured, obviously slightly flustered.

 _So innocent. So incredibly adorable._

 _I wonder, what if..._

Never disturbing their eye-contact, the redheadsuddenly licked the back of the smaller male's hand with the tip of his tongue. Startled, Kuroko instinctively tried pulling back, but Akashi's grip kept his hand in place as he continued gifting the smooth skin with kisses, a smirk partly visible on his lips. The tealnet's eyes had widened at his action and he seemed even more flustered than before. Unbeknown to Akashi, Kuroko's heartbeat had also accelerated at his teases.

''S-Seijuurou-kun, what are you..?''

The redhead merely chuckled and pulled the other's hand from his lips. Slowly, he lifted both of them up to a sitting position and gently cupped the tealnet's face while the other stared at him curiously, his cheeks still slightly flushed from before.

''Fine, I'll follow your rule. But for that, I want compensations,'' His smirk widened.

''...What kind?''

Akashi moved his head a bit closer to the other, their noses almost touching. Seeing his piercing (beautiful) crimson eyes from such a close proximity made the tealnet's heart race. The loving look in them were enough to daze his mind and forget about anything else. On the other hand, Akashi was mesmerized by the tealnet's blue ones. They were so unbelievably clear that he could see his own reflection in them. He could almost look into Kuroko's soul through them. Such beauty only made the redhead burn with desire more.

''May I kiss you, Tetsuya?'' Akashi asked in a hushed voice, their breaths intertwining.

Kuroko swore his heart would leap out of his chest at any moment now.

''I fail to see your logic, Seijuurou-kun,'' he answered in the same tone. ''When we weren't together, you didn't find the need to ask, but when we are, you seek permission.''

''I'll take that as a 'yes','' the redhead chuckled amused, his eyes glinting excitedly.

Akashi slightly tilted his head and, while closing his eyes, he gently placed his lips against the tealnet's. Once again, Kuroko felt how warmth immediately spread inside his body and he, almost instinctively, closed his eyes as well in the hopes of experiencing this sensation fuller. This time his mind was slightly clearer, so, even though part of him understood that this was illegal, he chose to ignore all warnings and only focused on the male in front of him, who was beginning to move his lips, to what Kuroko responded accordingly by kissing him back. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck, while the other in return embraced him around his back. The tealnet could feel how Akashi's pace was steadily increasing, making the smaller male subconsciously crave for more. Even so, Kuroko was slightly startled when he felt how the redhead gave his lower lip a quick lick. It took him a moment to realize what Akashi wantedand even more to decided on his next action. Nevertheless, his mind was dazed with the desire for the other, so without any further hesitation he parted his lips just enough. Taking his chance, the redhead carefully, as to not to startle Kuroko too much, invaded his mouth, though kept his distance at the beginning. Akashi was more than certain that this was the tealnet's first time, so he had to be gentle and slow. However, that proved to be quite a difficult task when Akashi took the first taste of his beloved tealnet. So sweet, so exquisite, so...

 _So delicious._

It was addicting. The male kept rummaging through the other's mouth, trying his best to keep his distance, but the feeling was so breath-taking that he had an extremely hard time controlling himself. And when he vaguely felt Kuroko tugging him closer, all those walls broke and he invaded the tealnet's mouth deeper, doing all he can to taste that wonderful taste fuller. His hand traveled from the smaller male's face to the side of his head and he gripped his teal locks, tilting the other's head a bit to the side for better access as he hungrily rummaged through every inch of the tealnet's mouth, successfully making Kuroko produce a muffled moan filled with pleasure. However, right after that he felt how the tealnet tugged his shirt weakly, asking to move back.

Complying with great difficulty, Akashi broke off their heated kiss and opened his eyes. Heavy pants kept leaving both of their lips, a string of saliva connecting them as proof of their activities. The redhead gladly licked it away, his eyes never leaving the other's flushed expression. Kuroko's eyelids were half-closed and his gaze still seemed quite dazed, looking at nothing but the male in front of him. And those eyes... Those gorgeous blue eyes that seemingly burned with desire, that were ready to throw all the rules out the window.

 _So adorable, so irresistible._

A soft, teasing chuckle left the redhead's lips

 _You're mine._

Without hesitation Akashi once again reconnected their lips, deepening their kiss from the very start. Feeling no signs of discomfort or resistance, he continued further, tasting every bit of the delicious tealnet. Hearing that soft moan and feeling the gentle tug closer ignited the male with desire even more and his mind began clouding. Logical thoughts ceased to enter. The only thing that remained was the precious being in his hands, his Tetsuya.

 _You're mine you're mine you're mine_

Slowly, his hand from the tealnet's back traveled to his front and went underneath the other's shirt. The smaller male seemed a bit startled at the sudden bare contact, but the redhead kept him in place, occasionally slightly pulling back in order to grant them both a few moments of catching their breaths, but resumed quickly after. However, as his hand continued traveling up the tealnet's smooth chest, Akashi at one point disconnected their lips and instead trailed them down the other's jawline to his neck. Oh how he adored the smoothness of Kuroko's skin. At first he began gifting it butterfly kisses, but quickly escalated to light nibbles. As his teeth grazed the other's neck, he could hear the tealnet's hitched breaths, a quiet, seemingly muffled moan leaving his swollen lips. He couldn't get enough of that sound. It was impossible. So utterly adorable.

The hand from the smaller male's head traveled down his face to the other side of his neck, softly trailing with it's finger tips down the slightly shivering skin. In response, Kuroko moved one of his hands to the other's head and tangled it in his red locks, while the other trailed down his nape. However, a sudden gasp left his lips as he felt how Akashi sank his teeth into a particular spot on his neck. That sound quickly turned into moan, both from the pain and pleasure that the redhead granted him by continuing to suck on the bruised area. That was definitely going to leave a dark mark.

However, when the tealnet felt how the other's hand on his chest stopped and began trailing back down, so unbelievably teasingly, touching further and further down until it was just above his lower half, something suddenly snapped inside Kuroko's mind. An alarm rang in his head and he, reacting on pure instinct lead by fear, shot his hand down to Akashi's in order to stop it from progressing any further.

The redhead froze. Slowly, he retracted hand from underneath Kuroko's and placed it on the ground next to him. Akashi then gently cupped the tealnet's face as he landed a tender kiss on the bruised spot on his skin.

''I'm sorry,'' the male whispered against the other's neck. ''I got a bit carried away.''

Kuroko didn't answer anything as he tried to catch his breath and gather his thoughts for a few moments. When his mind clearer though, he bit his lower lip in distress and unwrapped his arms from the other.

He just killed the mood, didn't he?

''It's fine, I'm just...'' the tealnet trailed off, guilt breaking through his quiet voice. ''I'm sorry.''

Hearing that troubled tone, Akashi lifted his head from the crook of the other's neck and met his expression, locking their eyes.

''Hey, Tetsuya, it's okay,'' the redhead spoke gently, caressing the smaller male's slightly flushed face with his thumb. A reassuring smile played on Akashi's lips as he leaned in and pecked the tip of the other's nose. ''I startled you a bit, didn't I? I promise I'll go slower from now on. You'd prefer that, right?''

Kuroko lowered his head, averting his eyes from the male in front of him. Seeing the tealnet so distressed made guilt eat Akashi's heart away. He always tended to loose control around Kuroko it seemed. That certainly wasn't good.

Akashi released a sigh and wrapped his arms around the small tealnet, embracing his lovingly.

''Lighten up, Tetsuya, I'm the one that is at fault here after all. There is no need for you to feel upset unless it's because of my unthoughtful actions.''

''...Let's not continue this topic any further,'' Kuroko mumbled quietly as he returned the hug.

Akashi hummed in response, trailing small circles on the other's back in the hopes of soothing him. The tealnet indeed reminded him of a fragile flower. You had to be gentle with it, slow, patient, for it might disappear in your eyes before you know it.

Not that Akashi would allow that.

As much as Kuroko loved silently enjoying each other's presence like this, realization sunk in that the light around them was slowly fading away, indicating the approaching nightfall.

''It's getting late, Seijuurou-kun,'' the tealnet broke the comforting silence. ''I should get going.''

''Stay with me tonight,'' Akashi murmured almost pleadingly.

Kuroko sighed and placed his forehead on the other's shoulder.

''You're really impossible, you know that?'' he muttered. ''We both know I can't do that. Now that your servants know me, I can't just casually stay with you, it may draw suspicion. Besides, now I have a soulmate, which only doubles that.''

Akashi remained silent. He understood Kuroko was right. They couldn't display similar actions so freely anymore. If they wished for this to work, they needed to be careful. Nevertheless, a man could dream, right?

''Fine. But I'll find a way sooner or later.''

Silence enveloped them once more. However, as much as Kuroko wished to stay in this position forever, until the end of this world, he knew he couldn't. Sun was setting down, fast, casting shadows over their figures. It was time for the tealnet to leave.

''Let's go,'' Kuroko whispered and unwillingly broke their embrace.

The pair stood up in silence and slowly began walking back. However, Akashi quickly found the tealnet's hand and intertwined them, even if for just a little while until they were out of the forest. They will have considerably little times like these in the future after all, so it was best to make them count. Kuroko was glad for that. He was glad Akashi kept initiating such acts (at least while they were in private, the public was a whole different matter), for he himself was still quite reluctant in doing so. That obvious hesitation and doubt lingered in his heart, slowly eating him alive, so he still had a difficult time of throwing all those thoughts away and embracing his decision wholeheartedly. Kuroko was glad that at least Akashi didn't seem to have that problem.

Just before the pair exited the small forest, the redhead suddenly stopped and turned to his new mate. With his free hand he cupped the other's face gently, beaming at him as his loving eyes looked into the aquamarine ones. Slowly, the male traced the tealnet's lips with his thumb for a few moments before leaning in and landing a kiss on his forehead.

''When will I see you again?'' he spoke quietly again the other's skin.

''I'm not sure,'' Kuroko murmured in response. ''We can't meet too frequently after all, not when I have a soulmate now.''

''Ah, soulmate, soulmate,'' Akashi muttered, displease breaking through his voice as he leaned back. ''Is that all you can talk about? I want you to focus more on me instead of her, I'm getting jealous you know.''

''Mhmm, I'll try,'' the tealnet lightly chuckled at his partner's antics. ''Oh, speaking of which, perhaps you would like to meet her? I could introduce you two. You'd see that she's a very nice person actually and that there is nothing to get jealous of.''

''I suppose that wouldn't be a bad idea,'' the male shrugged. However, a devious glint soon appeared in his eyes and a smirk crept onto his lips as he leaned in once more, just besides the the other's ear and smugly whispered. ''And you better hope there is nothing to get jealous about, because I tend to be quite possessive. Once you're mine, there is no going back.''

''You're lucky I like you so much,'' Kuroko muttered, a shudder running down his spine from Akashi breath so close to his ear and his tone. ''Any other would probably run away from you for such words.''

The redhead chuckled lowly as he quickly pecked the smaller male's cheek.

''I love you too.''

Despite his own words, Kuroko knew that no matter what Akashi said he wouldn't leave him. His feelings were too strong for the other. Nevertheless, for multiple reasons Kuroko couldn't feel completely happy.


	14. Chapter 14

_**First of all, HAPPY NEW YEARS! I HOPE YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL YEAR! MAY 2017 BE A YEAR WORTH REMEMBERING!**_

 _ **Okay, now back to the story.**_

 _ **Please forgive me for not posting for a whole week! I have a very valid explanation. On Christmas my goddamn computer broke and I couldn't access the most recent information I had on it. That is why I had to wait until Thursday for a new computer (it is very pretty and shiny, it's red and I luv it :3 ) and rewrite almost the whole goddamn chapter. Sue me, bleh. But really, I'm really sorry for that. I hope this longer-than-usual chapter will at least partly make it up to you.**_

 _ **We still have one decent chapter besides this one and the epilogue left! I don't know when exactly I'll post them though, I'll try to be as quick as possible... Ehem, enjoy the show now!**_

~ _Chapter XIV_ ~

For a couple of weeks everything had been seemingly going smoothly. Kuroko and Akashi kept meeting up, though only a small amount of times it was in secret. To anyone who didn't know they seemed like a normal pair of friends, perhaps a bit closer than usual. And honestly, Kuroko didn't dare to wish for more. It was already way too much after all, so the male just tried to be happy with what he had. He didn't know nor did he ask Akashi's thoughts about this though, but he had assumed the redhead's views had to be somewhat similar. At least that was what seemed from his actions. Surprisingly, Akashi followed Kuroko's precautions - rules - to the letter, being the perfect friend and gentleman that he seemed from the beginning, which allowed the tealnet to sigh in relief. Initially he had thought he might face some trouble with that, but it seemed his worries were unfounded. As long as Akashi kept his desires at bay until they were alone, completely in private, everything was great.

That is, until one of their meetings took an interesting turn.

As the pair was peacefully strolling through the city one day after work, engaging in some light chat as friends were supposed to, suggesting possible activities afterwards, Kuroko spotted a certain someone gaping at some expensive store nearby. Honestly, this seemed like the perfect chance to introduce Akashi to her. Strangely enough, his lover refused to meet her whenever Kuroko suggested it, for reasons unknown. Something along the lines "not feeling up to it". But nevertheless, the tealnet wished for these two people to know each other, even if his and Akashi's true relationship would stay hidden. He wanted to show Akashi that his supposed soulmate was really a nice person and so he shouldn't frown every time Kuroko mentioned her.

And so, the tealnet quickly walked over to the unsuspecting pinkette, knowing that Akashi will follow him regardless whether he'd understand who she is or not.

''Hello, Momoi-san,'' Kuroko greeted the woman politely, slightly startling her. She, however, quickly regained her composure as soon as she noticed her supposed soulmate and a bright smile lighted up on her lips.

''Ah, Tetsu-kun, hello!'' she chirped happily. When she started calling Kuroko like that, he wasn't sure. Not that he minded all that much. They had been meeting up quite frequently after all, since even though their relationship wasn't romantic, both of them found enjoyment in each other's company. Not all that surprising, given that they _were_ soulmates after all. ''What are you up to?''

''I'm with a friend actually,'' the tealnet said as he glanced at the male besides him, silent until now. No matter how much he tried, Kuroko couldn't understand that expression the redhead wore. Akashi wasn't that dense after all, so the other wished to know his thoughts. Unfortunately, his look was unreadable apart from being intense.

''Oh, it's nice to meet you! I'm Momoi Satsuki,'' the pinkette introduced herself, bowing politely.

''Akashi Seijuurou. Pleasure,'' the redhead nodded in return. From that response alone it was obvious Akashi was not in the best mood. His next sentence and tone used only confirmed that assumption. ''And you are... Tetsuya's soulmate I presume?''

Kuroko managed to prevent himself from shooting a warning look at the redhead for calling like that. It would have only caused more suspicion if Kuroko had reacted like that. But why did Akashi suddenly threw this precaution out the window? Surely he didn't forget where they were? Did he... Did he suddenly decide to show what he meant by 'being possessive'?

Kuroko prayed not.

''Ah, umm, yes,'' Momoi answered a bit taken aback. By what exactly though, Kuroko wasn't sure. ''But we're not, um, we're not together. Just friends.''

''I see,'' Akashi nodded, his tone the same as before. So... cold. And intimidating. The pinkette felt extremely uncomfortable and unwanted. Honestly, she didn't wish to be near this man longer than needed. He gave out a very unpleasant vibe.

Obviously, Kuroko couldn't let these two people be on such cold terms.

''Akashi-kun is a very close friend of mine actually,'' the tealnet started, breaking that uneasy silence. He shot the male besides him a disapproving glare. ''And he should be more tolerant to others, especially Momoi-san if he wishes to keep that title.''

This was an indirect warning to Akashi that if he didn't get his behavior under control, it will have consequences. Unpleasant consequences.

''Right, right, I'm sorry,'' the redhead mumbled, lightly shaking his head. In an instant his cold look dropped and a polite expression overtook. Somehow Kuroko managed to control him it seemed. But oh well, what could he do. He couldn't risk loosing the tealnet after all. ''I suppose I was a bit cold. You see, like Tetsuya had mentioned, he's a very close friend, so I tend to get a bit over-protective of him with people I do not know. I hope you can understand, I only care about Tetsuya's well-being.''

''Oh, yes, of course!'' Momoi immediately lit up. At least they had something in common. Akashi was just looking out for Kuroko after all. ''It's good to know Tetsu-kun has such caring friends.''

''Momoi-san, would you perhaps like to join us for a cup of tea? It'd be nice if you two got to know each other better,'' the tealnet proposed, glancing between the pair. Even if Akashi's wasn't too amused by the idea, he managed not to show it, while Momoi seemed a bit conflicted by the offer. In the end, though, she nodded with a smile.

''Sure, I'd like that.''

And so, the trio began heading towards a nearby cafe. Kuroko could see that Akashi was rather displeased with this situation, he wished to spend time only with his mate after all, but there was nothing he could do about it now. And Momoi could clearly feel that Akashi wasn't in the best mood as well. A rather uncomfortable silence enveloped them because of that. But it couldn't stay like this forever, someone had to take initiative.

''So, from where do you know each other?'' the pinkette finally asked while they were entering the cafe.

''Oh, um...'' Kuroko cast a quick glance to Akashi, not really knowing what to say.

''We went to the same middle school,'' the redhead easily took the lead, lying smoothly. ''In high-school we got separated, but some of our mutual friends brought us back together.''

''Ah, I see, so you're old friends,'' Momoi lightly smiled as they sat down at one of the further tables - the pinkette and Akashi next to each other with Kuroko in front of them - while the tealnet inwardly sighed in relief. That should be a believable explanation. ''What do you do for a living then, Akashi-san?''

''I'm a businessman,'' the redhead answered simply, going over the drink menu. He really had no wish on engaging in a conversation with this woman after all, so he tried to keep his answers dry and shallow.

''Do you have your own business then?'' the woman inquired, refusing to back down, even though the other's unwillingness in participating in this conversation was rather obvious.

''Yes.''

After that, Momoi didn't know what to ask. She felt quite uncomfortable next to this man and didn't know how to break this ice. The pinkette cast a pleading look to her soulmate, asking for help.

Kuroko lightly sighed and rubbed one of his temples. He should have figured the situation would be like this. He had to find some topic that could get both of them talking...

''Akashi-kun,'' he addressed the redhead. Akashi lifted his eyes to the tealnet before he continued. ''Did you know that Momoi-san had been a basketball club manager back in school and has a talent of collecting data? I was very interested when I found that out.''

''Oh?'' Akashi cast a glance at the woman next to him, a bit of surprise present in his voice. As Kuroko knew, he was quite the basketball player back in high-school.

However, before any of them could continue this conversation, the waiter walked over to them to take their orders. Kuroko had forgotten all about that actually, since he was too focused on keeping the pair in front of him talking, and that was a rather difficult task. So, when finally asked what he would like, the tealnet didn't quite know what to say.

''I heard they have vanilla milkshakes here,'' Momoi suddenly spoke, casting a smile at her supposed soulmate. ''And I know you're very fond of the, Tetsu-kun, right? How about that?''

''Oh, that's... a good idea. Yes, I'll have that then,'' Kuroko said to the waiter and the man with a nod left. ''I haven't drunk that in ages.''

''You had it last week when we met, stop being dramatic,'' the pinkette giggled affectionately. Neither of them noticed how Akashi pursed his lips in annoyance. ''Although I do find it cute.''

''Tetsuya should stop consuming such an unhealthy drink on every occasion,'' the redhead muttered, crossing his arms. He had his eyes directed to the window, not exactly looking at anything. ''And being encouraged in doing so.''

An uneasy silence fell on them at that. Kuroko could clearly see how Momoi tensed up and lowered her eyes to the table, leaning back in her seat, visibly uncomfortable. Akashi had once again ruined her mood, and Kuroko had just about enough of that. Momoi certainly didn't deserve such treatment.

''Akashi-kun, could I talk to you for a moment?'' he suddenly spoke, standing up from his seat.

The redhead nodded, following the other into a more secluded place, down the corridor near the bathrooms. When Kuroko deemed it quiet enough, he stopped and turned back to his mate, folding his arms.

''What are you doing, Akashi-kun?'' he asked rather blankly, though with a tint of coldness audible in his voice.

''I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean, Tetsuya.''

''You perfectly know what I'm talking about. Why are you being so cold towards Momoi-san? She's trying so hard to be on good terms with you, but you refuse to cooperate. And that remark was just a stupid pretext to bite her. Your behavior is intolerable.''

Akashi clicked his tongue, a frown forming on his lips. He leaned a bit closer to Kuroko and spoke in a hushed voice:

''I can't help it. I naturally can't like her. You're asking me not to be irritated when she acts so goddamn sweetly with you and calls you like _that_? You must be joking.''

''Stop being irrational,'' Kuroko couldn't help but snap in return, annoyance momentarily blinding him. ''She can be however she wants with me, she has the _right_ after everything. And you have to deal with that, you can't act like you own me.''

At that last part the tealnet noticed how the other's eyes darkened, haziness washing over them. However, before he could do anything else, Akashi suddenly pinned him to the wall, trapping the smaller male in between his arms. The redhead seemed completely out of it.

''This is why I refused to meet her, Tetsuya,'' Akashi hissed lowly. ''I knew we would get into an argument because of her. Soulmates can't help but act all sweet and warm with each other, that's just how it is. And I despise the mere idea of it, I _hate_ it. You are mine and mine alone, I will not tolerate anyone thinking differently.''

''She's not-'' Kuroko started, but immediately stopped himself from speaking any further. He closed his eyes and tried to sort out his thoughts. At the moment he felt great irritation at the redhead's antics, but he knew that he shouldn't let those feelings get the better of him. He should try thinking rationally about this situation. Arguing wasn't the answer, it never is. And obviously Akashi wasn't in the correct state of mind to understand. The redhead wasn't usually like this, he was always so composed and sweet, and not so... possessive. Kuroko had to calm him down.

''Seijuurou,'' he finally spoke in a whisper, opening his eyes. After a quick glance to the sides to make sure the corridor was clear, he lifted his hand and gently cupped the redhead's face. ''I understand how you feel, I really do, I would probably feel the same way in your position, but... Momoi-san is not a threat to you in any way. Remember, she sacrificed her dream for _us_. Did you forget that already? So who cares how she calls me or how she acts around me, it means nothing in the end. Because of her kindness and understanding _you_ are the one besides me. So just let her be, try to be nice to her, perhaps even get to know her, and remember that I'll be meeting _you_ later tonight at my place, not any other. Can you do that for me, please?''

Akashi seemed taken aback by Kuroko's words. He stared at the tealnet for a few moments before that hazy look from his eyes began fading away, his mind clearing. He realized he had allowed anger and annoyance get the better of him, he wasn't able to think straight all this time. It even led up to an argument with Kuroko.

What was wrong with him? He shouldn't be hurting Tetsuya in any way, especially when he did have a point... Akashi had indeed been acting irrational.

''I'm... I'm sorry,'' the redhead finally said, lowering his hands from the wall and taking a step back. His eyes were slightly wider now, guilt seeping into them. ''You're right, I'm sorry. I was being unreasonable. It won't happen again, I promise.''

Kuroko cast a small reassuring smile at him.

''It's okay, I'm glad you understand. Now, let's get back. Momoi-san must be wondering where we went by now.''

When the pair had gotten back to the table, the pinkette visibly tensed up, though nevertheless tried to keep her anxiety under control. She cast a small smile at both males and gestured at the drinks on the table.

''The orders have arrived while you were gone,'' she said as Kuroko silently signaled the redhead to sit next to him this time. He still seemed somewhat out of it, but this time for different reason. He was probably feeling slightly distressed by his previous behavior.

Akashi nodded at Momoi's words, taking the warm cup of steaming latte into his hands and leaning back in his seat. For a few seconds there was silence and Kuroko was beginning to think that perhaps Akashi was too unnerved to start a conversation, but he was soon proven wrong.

''So, Momoi, what is your occupation at the moment?'' the redhead suddenly asked, turning to the said woman, all traces of his distress gone. Kuroko was once again surprised how he managed to hide his emotions so quickly and compose himself. Remarkable really.

The pinkette seemed a bit taken aback by such a polite and unexpected Akashi's question, given his previous behavior. Momoi was certain the male disliked her quite much, but perhaps he just needed time to get more acquainted with her?.. No, maybe Kuroko said something to him while they were in private? Nevertheless, if the redhead decided to start a conversation with her, she wouldn't prevent that. It was what Kuroko wanted after all, for both of them to get to know each other.

In the end Akashi and Momoi had gotten into multiple conversations, the redhead being much more polite and warm than before, because of what Momoi allowed herself to relax. Akashi proved to be quite an interesting person, it was enjoyable to converse with him when he himself wanted to be sociable. Even so, the woman couldn't quite understand how he and Kuroko could be such close friends. From what she knew about the tealnet she had always thought that he wouldn't enjoy such people around him, but perhaps the tealnet saw something in him Momoi didn't?

Anyway, Kuroko was glad everything seemed to work out between Akashi and Momoi. He knew they would get along, it was just a bit difficult breaking the ice. And neither Akashi's nor Momoi's antics weren't helping.

* * *

One day, on a rather chilly November evening, when Kuroko was sorting out new arrived books, a newspaper was slapped in front of him on the table. Lifting his eyes, the tealnet saw that it was none other than Mayuzumi who interrupted his work. He had a frown on his face, his arms crossed, and he gestured to the paper with his eyes. Complying to the silent command, Kuroko took the newspaper and read the headline that was presented to him.

 _ **"Update on the two missing women: one was found burnt along with her car"**_

Then there was a small article about it, once again telling who these women were and explaining the situation. Kuroko honestly didn't know what to say, so he just once again looked at his friend. Mayuzumi clicked his tongue at that and took the magazine he had brought earlier from the table. After turning a few pages, he practically shoved the article in Kuroko's face. The title read:

 ** _"Akashi Seijuurou's secret soulmate?''_**

The article talked about possible theories about Akashi having a partner based on some sighting, though it was unclear who, and things like that.

The tealnet once again lifted his eyes to the other and was about to open his mouth, but Mayuzumi beat him to it.

''It's just a gossip magazine, so people shouldn't think about it too much, but the fact others are getting suspicious is still undeniable,'' he snapped, throwing the magazine back on the table. ''And you see what happens to those, who opposes, threatens the system. And mind you, those women were simple shop workers, not disturbing anyone, just quietly doing their thing, and _neither of them had their soulmates_. Nevertheless, this is what happened to them. And not only is your goddamn illegal lover the head of one of the most giant companies in the country with flocks of women running after him, many out for his head and that kind of shit, _you_ also have a _soulmate_ , which makes everything much, much worse.''

Kuroko was silent for a couple of moments before finally trying to speak.

''Mayuzumi-kun, I don't... I don't-''

''Of course you don't think it will happen to you, no one does,'' the man interrupted him harshly. ''Until one day you find yourself under the ground. And you don't even see it coming. This is not the government's doing, of course not, it's illegal to carry out such punishment, but those _monsters..._ No, they're unfamiliar with law or humanity, they claim they fight for the sake of the system, but in reality they're just looking for people to torture. And those who break certain rules are perfect prey. So, tell me, Kuroko, _what the hell are you doing_?''

The tealnet was at a lack of words. Mayuzumi came up to him like this rather unexpectedly, so naturally he was a bit taken by surprise. He would be lying if he said that he didn't know all of this already, but all this time he was just trying to not think about it too much. Guess it wasn't that easy to run away.

''...I'm aware of all of this, Mayuzumi-kun,'' Kuroko finally spoke, not looking at the male in front of him. His voice was slightly wavering. ''I know the dangers of taking this risk. But... I just can't leave him. We're taking all the precautions we can to keep this relationship secret. I'll... I'll talk about this with him.''

''Talking won't solve anything,'' the other hissed. ''You know what needs to be done, that is, if it's not already too late. I'm telling you, this will eventually get you killed. _Break it up with him and leave._ Better yet, take your soulmate with you. That should keep suspicion away from you.''

Kuroko sighed and closed his eyes. Of course, Mayuzumi was right. He couldn't deny that. The best way to stay safe would be to simply be far away from Akashi, it would keep both of them out of harm's way. To break up with him...

''I can't,'' the tealnet shook his head, opening his eyes. ''I can't do that. There has to be another way.''

''Well good luck finding that out then,'' Mayuzumi muttered, taking his papers and walking away from the other. He was done meddling with others' business. If Kuroko wished to take the most dangerous possible route, so be it.

Why did Mayuzumi care anyway?

* * *

It had been quite awhile since a situation like this had arisen.

One late December evening Akashi learnt that the mansion's security system had tried to be breached. The attempt was unsuccessful though, and the culprit managed to escape. The redhead was quite displeased with that and commanded his people to find the attacker as soon as possible. He could not have someone out there with clear intentions of trying to break into his home after all. However, what bothered Akashi the most what the reason behind this attempt. At the moment everything seemed peaceful regarding work, there was no distinctive competition nor any rivals. In fact, it had been awhile since everything looked so calm. So for what possible reason would anyone try to break into Akashi's home?

 _There is one._

Ah, of course. But, that couldn't be it, right? Things would get much more complicated, not to mention difficult. Also...

Akashi took his phone from his study's table and dialed a certain number. After the sixth ring worry began spreading inside the male, but it soon ceased when the other line finally answered.

'' _Mm, Seijuurou-kun?_ '' a rather unclear, slightly raspy voice came from the other end. It was quite obvious the person had been sleeping. '' _Why are you calling this late? Did something happen?_ ''

Akashi sighed in relief as he slumped down on his chair and rested his head in his palm on the table.

''No, everything is fine, I just... I just wanted to check on you,'' the redhead breathed out, closing his eyes.

'' _Mmm-that's nice of you,_ '' Kuroko mumbled, obviously on the brink of passing out. '' _But couldn't you have waited until morning?_ ''

''...I got a bit worried, I'm sorry for waking you up,'' Akashi murmured, rubbing one of his temples. There was a pause before he opened his eyes and straightened up. ''Hey, Tetsuya?''

'' _Mmm?_ ''

''I'll pick you up tomorrow from work, okay?''

'' _Why? I can get home by myself-_ ''

''Tetsuya,'' Akashi cut him off, his voice stern. ''I repeat, tomorrow I'll pick you up. Do not go anywhere out of the library, you understand me?''

'' _Alright, alright, if Akashi-kun says so._ ''

''Tetsuya, don't annoy me.''

'' _You're the one that's annoying me, calling in the middle of the night..._ '' A yawn could have been heard on the other side. '' _Do you need anything else?_ ''

''No no, you can go to sleep now,'' Akashi's lips twitched upwards. ''Goodnight, love.''

'' _'Night, Seijuurou._ ''

With that the call ended. The redhead once again sighed and placed the phone on the table. He closed his eyes and gently rubbed his temples. Akashi knew Kuroko was safe, that he wasn't going anywhere, but he still couldn't get rid of that foreboding feeling.

It was driving him insane.

* * *

As promised, the next day Akashi drove to the library Kuroko worked at around the time he should be done. Walking a bit faster than normally, he entered the almost closed library and quickly looked around. After spotting Mayuzumi arranging some papers behind the counter, he approached the man and spoke:

''Is Tetsuya here?''

Mayuzumi momentarily lifted his eyes to the redhead before focusing back on his work.

''Kuroko? No, he hadn't come to work today.''

Akashi's heart dropped to his feet.

''What do you mean?'' he asked, more like demanded, in a slightly raised voice. ''Why?''

''Don't know, maybe called in sick, I didn't ask,'' the other responded rather impassively. However, the tint of distress in the redhead's voice caught his interest and he glanced up at Akashi as he quickly took out his phone and dialed most likely Kuroko.

The phone kept calling and calling, seemingly to no end, until the voicemail activated. Akashi shut it down and gripped the device tightly.

''Dammit,'' he cursed through clenched teeth, frustration overflowing his voice. That dreadful feeling was eating him alive by now. Why wasn't Kuroko picking up his phone? Why didn't he go to work today? Did he not even-

''You can't reach him?'' Mayuzumi suddenly asked, interrupting the other's thoughts. He had shifted his attention fully to the redhead in front of him. This did not seem right.

''No, he's not picking up his phone,'' Akashi muttered, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. He had to sort out his thoughts, he had to calm down. There had to be a valid explanation for this, he couldn't just jump to conclusions. Nevertheless... ''I had instructed him yesterday to wait for me after work, he didn't say anything about feeling ill. He would have- He would have notified me if he couldn't have come today.''

''...Why did you want to pick him up today?'' Mayuzumi asked, suspicion audible in his usually impassive voice.

Akashi sighed and opened his eyes. He bit his thumb in frustration and spoke, not really looking at anything in particular.

''The security system at my house was attempted to be breached,'' he informed the other, his voice low. After a short pause his eye twitched and he bit his thumb harder. He could not stay in one place any longer. He had to go _now._ ''Dammit.''

Without another word he turned around and practically ran out of the library into the dark street. He had to get to Kuroko's place. Of course, he shouldn't be assuming the worst had happened, but he wasn't taking chances.

However, Akashi soon noticed a certain pinkette heading in his direction in a rather quick pace, so he stopped and waited for her. In this dark he couldn't make out her expression, but her presence alone was a red signal.

 _This can't be good._

''Ah, Akashi-kun!'' Momoi called out when she was near enough the male. Distress was evident in her voice, but now a tint of relief was also audible at the sight of the redhead.

''What are you doing here, Momoi?'' Akashi asked a bit rashly, even though he tried to keep his voice under control.

''Do you know where Tetsu-kun is?'' the woman went straight to the point and stopped in front of the other. ''I went to his apartment, but he's not there or no one is answering...''

''You-'' Akashi started, but a sudden thought struck him, making him stop. In a flash he had grabbed the pinkette's arm quite roughly and spoke again. ''Why did you go to Tetsuya's apartment?''

''I- Akashi-kun, let go of me, it hurts,'' Momoi winced a bit in pain at the harsh grip.

''Sorry,'' he murmured, complying and taking a step back. ''Now answer my question.''

The pinkette took a deep breath and looked straight into the redhead's sharp eyes.

''The reason why I tried to find Tetsu-kun is because I got a bad feeling and wanted to make sure he's okay. And when he wasn't picking up his phone, I did the next thing possible.''

''A bad feeling?'' _That makes two of us._ ''Well, he's not here.''

''What do we do then?'' Momoi asked, worry lacing her voice. Small puffs of air kept leaving her slightly parted lips, though she didn't seem to mind the cold. Neither she nor Akashi. Kuroko was the main priority at the moment.

The redhead was silent for a few moments before coming to a decision. He turned around and began walking back to his car.

''Let's go,'' he said to Momoi, not glancing back to check whether she was following him. He knew she was. As much as Akashi usually disliked it, Momoi did indeed care for Kuroko. And even if the redhead didn't want to admit it, the soulmate bond between them was very special, so she could be quite beneficial to this search. Again, Akashi wasn't taking chances by keeping his pride.

The two of them quietly got inside the car and the male drove off in Kuroko's apartment's direction. Akashi had this nagging feeling that he should check that first. Perhaps they would find something there. Of course, there was always that chance that they were simply being paranoid, but what were the chances that both Akashi and Momoi got a foreboding feeling regarding the same matter? Better safe than sorry. While the redhead was driving the car, Momoi kept calling their missing tealnet and leaving messages, sounding more anxious by the minute. Akashi sincerely wished they were worrying for nothing.

Finally there, the pair exited the car in silence and quickly went over to the building Kuroko's apartment was at. Not long after they were in front of the tealnet's door. However, no matter how much they knocked, called Kuroko out, no one answered. The place really did seem void of people. Nevertheless, they needed to get in.

With that thought Akashi took out a small bundle of keys from his pocket and picked a certain one from it. He inserted it into the door's keyhole and unlocked it, opening it.

''Wait, why and how do you have a spare key to Tetsu-kun's apartment?'' Momoi suddenly asked, sounding a bit bewildered as both of them entered the tealnet's home.

''We don't have time for that now,'' Akashi snapped in return, his sharp eyes quickly scanning the area. However, he didn't need to look far to notice the odd detail. Kuroko had a rather nice vase near the entrance on a stove, but now it was laying shattered to pieces on the ground. That definitely wasn't a good sign. If by some accident the tealnet managed to break it, he would have definitely taken care of it immediately. The only way that this mess could still be here was-

Momoi quickly walked passed the frozen male further into the apartment. After searching for a few minutes she came back with an incredibly distressed expression.

''He's not here, but his computer is left turned on, bed disheveled. Tetsu-kun wouldn't just leave them like that without a reason.''

Akashi knew that. Akashi perfectly understood that. He was fully aware what Kuroko did and didn't do.

Akashi was always right after all. He wasn't mistaken this time as well. However, for probably the first time in his life, he wished he was.

 _Fucking great._

* * *

 _ **Right, I suppose no one is surprised by this, I did foreshadow it like crazy, jeez. Your reviews are very much appreciated.**_

 _ **Also, just a quick note: to those, who are reading my other stories. Do not fret! They will be updated soon enough in this order:** I Can't Hear You, Crimson Empire, Simple Decisions. **I don't know, I've just been getting quite a lot of messages asking about that, so I thought I'd tell you this. They will all be updated soon, okay?**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this! Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
